


Together in Altissia

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anastasia AU, Background Ignoct, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Lost Prince AU, M/M, Niflheim, Past Character Death, Prince Prompto, cid is the orphanage leader briefly, deposed prince, gladio as dimitri, iedolas as rasputin, ignis as vlad, lunafreya as sophie, prince Noctis, promptio, prompto as anastasia, technically noctis is pooka in this, versdyn, verstael and ardyn as kings of Niflheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prom has lived in an orphanage since he was 10 years old with no memory of who he is or where he is from. All he knows is that he has a necklace that reads "Together in Altissia", his only clue into his past. Now 18, he sets out into adulthood and makes a decision that will change his life forever: He decides to go to Altissia to try and recover his lost family. On the way, he runs into an unlikely trio who offers to take him to Altissia for a price. He has to pretend to be the lost prince of Kings Verstael and Ardyn. Will he find his way home? Or will home be a far fetched dream lost for all time?Based on the 1997 animated classic Anastasia!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. Prologue: The Downfall of Niflheim

The palace was a glittering jewel for all the world to see and love. It was large, sprawling, a glimmer of sunlight in the darkness. With a labyrinth of gardens in front and a large chocobo stable in the back, it was the delight of all of Niflheim. The people were content, the hearts of men and women happy, and the two kings who ruled in adoration of themselves and their child were thrilled to celebrate the peace that they had cultivated for the people. It was an open affair for the citizens of Niflheim to come to Gralea and enjoy the peace as they all dressed in their best. 

On the thrones at the head of the ballroom, lined with windows and golden floors and chandeliers, were the two kings in a celebration of their peace. King Ardyn and King Verstael sat side by side, hand in hand, as they watched the people of their kingdom celebrate in triumph. King Ardyn was leaving the next day to go on a political envoy to Altissia, and this was as much a celebration as it was to wish him safe travels. Amongst the adults dancing and celebrating was their only son, Prompto, dancing and laughing as any ten year old prince did.

The military men in the palace were dressed in fine suits with white military jackets and gold trim and buttons with red pants with gold trim and black knee high boots. Depending on their rank, they had several medals and a gold sash draped from their right shoulder down their chest. The kings were dressed just like them, only with shimmering golden crowns on their heads and beautiful wedding bands on their left ring fingers. Their son, Prompto, was dressed similarly, his pants gold instead of red, and a golden crown on his head. 

“Papa!” Prompto called to the kings, although it was hard to say which king he was calling for. With golden blond hair and bright blue eyes, he was the spitting image of King Verstael, freckles and all. Easily adored by the entire kingdom, so many people found him to be the shining symbol of a bright and easy future. The Kings of Niflheim had worked hard to cultivate a peaceful and prosperous kingdom. Now was a time to celebrate and relax.

Prompto ran to his fathers, both of whom hugged him tightly and kissed him on the brow with the gentle lovingness of two devoted fathers. King Ardyn ruffled Prompto’s hair and he giggled as any happy ten year old child would. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted one of the kitchen staff, a boy a couple of years older than him, already going through a growth spurt. He looked like he was of Lucian origin with brown hair, an undercut, and honey eyes.

“Gladio!” a stern man said behind him. “What are you doing? You should be in the kitchen! Leave Prince Prompto alone!”

“Sorry dad!” the boy, Gladio, said as his father grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Prompto was momentarily distracted by him. He knew that since the Lucian government fell, things had been rough over there. But as a child he didn’t know the full effect of what was going on. All he knew was that his fathers were doing their best to keep the peace in Niflheim while providing assistance to the citizens of Lucis. The king and prince of Lucis were currently refugees in Niflheim, the brother and nephew to King Ardyn, but they were somewhere else in the palace right now. It was too dangerous for them to join the party, and Prompto hadn’t had a chance to meet them yet due to the security risks. 

“Prompto,” King Ardyn said, drawing his attention back to his parents. Prompto looked at him, his blue-violet eyes shimmering like jewels. The kings had both insisted that Prompto was the real jewel of Niflheim, and they spoiled him as such. King Ardyn pressed his hand to the boy’s freckled cheek as he leaned over and smiled at him. “You know I have to go to Altissia tomorrow, right?”

“I don’t want you to go, papa,” Prompto said miserably. “I want you to stay here with papa and I.”

“I know, my jewel,” King Ardyn said in return. “But I have a gift for you to remember me during these long nights when I’m away.”

“A present? For me?!” Prompto asked. His heart was aching that his father would have to go to Altissia, and for so long, but he knew that he would return. His parents always returned. So he was hopeful that King Ardyn would give him something to hold onto until then.

King Ardyn pulled something out of his pocket and held it flat in the palm of his hand. Prompto gasped and smiled at it brightly. It was a small circular trinket, decorated with gold and violet and purple. The king had gotten it to match Prompto’s eyes. King Verstael took out the second part of the gift, a small pendant on a long golden chain, and handed it to his husband. Prompto watched in childlike amazement as King Ardyn took the pendant and put it in the small slit in the trinket and turned it three times. It opened up and began to chime a tune, magical and beautiful, a soulful and enchanting melody that echoed in their hearts.

“It’s our lullaby!” Prompto gasped as he watched the music box open and the figurines of two kings and a prince dancing in a small circle. King Ardyn and King Verstael grabbed one of Prompto’s hands each as they hummed the melody together, a song that they all sang whenever someone was away and they were missing each other. At first it was a song that the kings sang for each other when they first fell in love. When Prompto was born, it was only natural to make him a part of it. They were the happiest family, loving and adoring, and they treated each other and the kingdom as such. 

As the song ended, the kings twirled Prompto and the three of them smiled and laughed at the joy and love filling their hearts. The music box closed by itself, and King Ardyn took the necklace and placed it around Prompto’s neck. Prompto held the pendant in his hand, looking at it but not too closely. He was too amazed by his parents, too enchanted by the love they shared. Prompto thanked them both profusely and hugged King Verstael and then King Ardyn, holding onto him tighter since he was the one who was going to be leaving for a long spanse of time.

“Did you read what’s on the pendant?” King Ardyn whispered in Prompto’s ear with a smile on his face. Prompto pulled back from the hug and picked up the pendant, holding it close to his face so he could read it closely. 

“Together in Altissia,” he read as he turned the pendant to fully read it. He gasped and looked at King Ardyn. “Really papa?!”

King Ardyn smiled at him and hugged him tightly. “We leave in the morning, young jewel.”

“What about papa?” Prompto asked, looking to King Verstael. He didn’t want to be without either of them.

“Papa Verstael has to stay here and take care of the kingdom,” King Verstael explained. “It won’t be forever, my jewel. Just for a month. Then you will come back to be with papa until my return.”

“So I get to be with you both,” Prompto said as he looked at them both. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Prompto hugged them both again and was about to say something else, but the doors to the ballroom suddenly blew open, the candles in the chandeliers and candelabras along the walls blowing out with a rush of wind. The music from the orchestra stopped, and the dancing stalled. All the guests turned to look at who had disrupted the celebration, and King Ardyn and King Verstael stood up in front of Prince Prompto. Prompto was clinging to each of his fathers’ pant legs, peeking between them to see what was going on. 

“King Verstael, King Ardyn,” the man said as he approached. Prompto recognized him well. He was an aging man with white hair and a goatee. He was dressed in white and red and gold robes with black coursing through it like ink or blood. His blue eyes were cruel and he glared at the kings and the prince with a malice he had never seen before. “I was so destroyed when I did not receive an invitation to the party.”

“Sorcerer Iedolas,” King Ardyn said in a commanding tone as the sorcerer approached them. The crowd parted ways, save for their guards who stood in front of the kings in front of the thrones. King Verstael put an arm around Prompto and held him close. “You have been banished from Niflheim for the destruction of Lucis.”

“And now I have come to repay the favor,” Iedolas said as he looked at them angrily. “Mark my words, Kings of Niflheim. You and your family will die by midnight tonight! I swear it upon my soul!”

“Guards!” King Verstael commanded. “Seize him!”

The guards moved in on the sorcerer, their swords drawn and ready to attack and subdue him. There was palpable fear in the hearts of everyone there, and Prompto was easily one of the most terrified. He wanted nothing more than just to go to Altissia and not worry about sorcerers or curses or anything bad.

But as the guards moved towards the sorcerer, Iedolas let out a laugh, loud and terrifying, in the face of their swords. He moved with a deftness that was far too swift for his age, and when he tapped one of the guards on his forehead with his middle finger something changed. A black mark spread from his forehead and into his eyes, like ink, turning them entirely black. He stopped moving then turned to the guard next to him and touched his forehead the same way Iedolas had touched him. The blackness spread from guard to guard, and those watching screamed in terror.

“Take Prompto,” King Ardyn said to King Verstael. “Get him to safety. Warn King Regis and Prince Noctis. We need to get them out.”

“Come on Prompto,” King Verstael said quietly as a sword appeared in King Ardyn’s hand with a flash of blue light. Prompto saw the music box on the throne and grabbed it as King Verstael pulled him away quickly as madness ensued behind them. Prompto didn’t get to see it. He called for King Ardyn as King Verstael whisked him away, the sound of swords clashing and screaming echoing behind him. 

“Papa!” Prompto cried out as he fell while running. King Verstael stopped and picked him up and continued running. Prompto wrapped his legs around his father’s torso and his arms around his neck as he buried his face into his shoulder, tears pouring down his face. He clutched onto the music box tightly, refusing to let it go as he said a prayer to the Six Astrals to protect both his fathers.

The sound of men screaming was getting louder as King Verstael ran up the red carpeted stairs, passing down hallway after hallways lined with portraits and paintings of past kings and queens and the landscape of Niflheim. Prompto kept his eyes closed, his tiny body trembling, as King Verstael skidded to a stop in front of a door. He couldn’t see anything, but he could hear, preferring to keep himself as small as possible and his eyes closed.

“King Regis!” King Verstael called as he knocked on the door. “Please open up! It is an emergency!” 

A moment later the door opened and King Regis was on the other side of the door with his son, Prince Noctis. “What is it King Verstael?” he asked with a frown in his voice.

“Sorcerer Iedolas is here seeking revenge,” King Verstael said. “You need to get your son out of here at all costs.”

“We’ll be safe in the tundra,” King Regis replied. “Come on, son. We must make haste.”

“Good luck,” King Verstael said. There was the sound of shouting in the distance, and Prompto dared to look up and over his father’s shoulder. He saw men coming.

“Papa,” Prompto whimpered in terror.

“It’s okay, son,” his father replied as he put his hand on the back of Prompto’s head. He didn’t hesitate to wish King Regis well. Instead he fled, running away from the men clamoring to kill them. Prompto closed his eyes as King Verstael ran into a room, slamming it shut and locking it behind him. He set Prompto down, and that’s when Prompto noticed it was his bedroom. 

“Papa?” Prompto asked as King Verstael knelt down and looked at him, his hand on his son’s cheek.

“Prompto, my son,” King Verstael said, looking into his eyes. “Listen to me. Whatever happens, if you get a chance to run, you have to run. Don’t let anyone or anything stop you.”

“Your majesty,” a voice said behind King Verstael. They both froze as the king turned. The young boy, Gladio, was standing behind them with a hidden door in the wall partially opened. “This way. I can take you to safety. Ignis has already grabbed King Regis and Prince Noctis.”

King Verstael looked at him then at Prompto. Standing up, he grabbed Prompto’s hand and pulled him towards the boy. Prompto stumbled over the carpet and nearly fell, the music box stumbling out of his hands as he did so. King Verstael kept going, but Prompto struggled. He needed the music box. It was something his papa had given him. He had to have it.

“Papa, my music box!” Prompto tried as King Verstael pulled him into the secret passageway.

“I’ll get it for you,” Gladio said. He gave Prompto a soft smile. “You two go on ahead.”

There was the sound of men rushing in the hall outside, and King Verstael pulled Prompto away. The last thing Prompto saw was Gladio shutting the hidden door as the bedroom door opened and men rushed in. There were several guards and citizens, all with black eyes.

“Where are they, boy?!” a guard demanded of Gladio as he held up his fists, ready to defend the only people who dared give him a home. “Just tell us, and we’ll let you go!”

“No!” Gladio snapped. Even as a child, he was tall and lean for his age. He swung his fists, but a guard took the hilt of his sword and struck him in the head before he kneed him in the gut. Gladio went down hard, rendered unconscious in a moment, his hand grasping for the music box before he passed out and was left as good as dead.

King Verstael led Prompto out of the palace, taking the secret passageways and tunnels that most of the people in the palace didn’t know about. Prompto was crying, but his tears dried when they hit the cold winter air, the snow on the ground crunching beneath their feet. They ran as fast and as far as they could, through the main streets and towards the train station that would take them to safety. Prompto looked back at the palace, the chaos, terrified that his other father would not make it out safely. 

“Papa,” Prompto tried, but King Verstael was quick to remove both of their crowns and grab two coats hanging on the back of a chair outside a cafe. He covered Prompto first in the coat then himself and hid the crowns inside the coat.

“Prompto, listen to me very carefully,” King Verstael said. “We’re going to call you Prom now, okay?” Prompto nodded and he continued. “There’s a train that’s getting ready to leave. We have to jump on it. Papa Ardyn will join us in Altissia. Don’t call me a king. Only call me papa, okay?”

Prompto sniffled but nodded anyway. King Verstael kissed him on the forehead, and they continued to run. As they got to the train station the train whistle sounded and the train took off slowly. They began to run after the caboose, trying to grab onto the railing as a couple people reached out their hands to try and pull them up. Prompto was huffing and wheezing as the train picked up speed, his small legs not as fast as his father.

“Papa!” Prompto cried out as King Verstael jumped onto the train. He was losing his father’s grip.

“Prom!” King Verstael called out for him as he tried to cling to his son’s hand desperately. “Run, son! Keep running!”

“Papa!” Prompto screamed for him. He tried as hard as he could, but he wasn’t fast enough. The force of him slipping from his father’s grip was enough to send him falling, and he collapsed onto the train track, hitting his head painfully. King Verstael screamed for his son, but it was too late. He was lost in the crowd, his memory pooling out as he slipped into unconsciousness and the blood poured to the ground. All was lost.


	2. The Road to Gralea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom makes a life changing decision

It was another cold day in the tundra outside of the Gralea crater, the main capital of Niflheim. Prom was ready to go, although he wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. There was a research factory that needed button pushers, which often was exactly where the orphans of Niflheim ended up once they turned eighteen. No respectable person wanted to travel further into the frozen tundra to work in a cold, metal box to spend their life devoted to the research of a country that had fallen so far from grace. Orphans didn’t always get a chance, though. Prom was one of them.

“I got you a job in the factory,” Cid, the man who ran the orphanage, reminded him. “Don’t disappoint me.”

He was a refugee from Lucis as well, a remnant from when Lucis and Niflheim both were shining cities with beautiful kings and queens at the helm. Now, though, thanks to the sorcerer, Iedolas, the world had been all but lost to ruin. Tenebrae and Altissia were the last shining places in Eos, and the Kings of Niflheim were currently refugees in Altissia as a result. Some were holding out hope that they would return and restore Niflheim and Lucis to its former glory. Prom had lost hope a long time ago.

“I understand,” Prom replied, pulling his well-worn grey coat over his sweater. He pulled on his scarf, hat, and gloves and looked at the pendant dangling around his neck. _Together in Altissia._ It was the only thing he had left of his former life, whatever that was. He didn’t have a memory of it, and he had heard growing up in the orphanage that no one was waiting for him in Altissia. As much as he didn’t want to believe them, as much as he held onto that hope, Prom also had to admit that the people in the orphanage were probably right. The world wasn’t as kind as it used to be.

“You better hurry along,” Cid said gruffly. He was an aging man who claimed to have been friends with King Regis back when he was on the throne. With a grey beard and grey hair, he had a no nonsense attitude that kept many of the orphans in line. But Prom was eighteen now. He had no place in the orphanage, even if he didn’t have no much of a clue about who he was before he ended up there, bandaged and scared. 

“Thank you, Cid,” Prom said as he looked at the man and held out a hand. “For everything.”

Cid took his hand and shook it. “Yer a good kid, Prom. I hope ya find happiness in this shit world.”

“You too,” Prom replied. He stepped out of the orphanage, being sent away from the orphanage for good. There was no place for him anymore. The orphanage was overcrowded as it was, and it was mandated by the sloppily put together government that at eighteen the orphans were out on their own with a small sum of gil and a job lined up for them if the owner of the orphanage could handle it. Cid sent all the orphans to the research factory as it was closest and there was always a need for jobs there. No one knew what was being researched there, just that they needed more people.

“Come see us sometime,” Cid commented as Prom opened the door to the blustery air. “Door is always open for visitors.”

“Thanks Cid,” Prom called as he left. A few of the orphans waved him off, but overall he was left to the cold weather, trudging through the snow until he was on his way to the factory. It was too cold in the tundra, but he had no choice. This was the life that was set up for orphans like him. _Together in Altissia._ The words echoed in his heart, making a painful ache spread from his chest on outward. It was something missing from his life, something compelling him to make a different choice.

Nevertheless, he continued onward, walking down the snowy path, grateful that at least the snow wasn’t falling right now. There were sparse trees and homes lined up periodically since they were close to the city of Gralea. Prom felt like he was heading towards his doom with each and every crunch of his boots on the icy snow. He didn’t know how long he was walking, but he stopped when he reached a fork in the road. Looking up at the sign he saw his options for his life laid out before him. Two signs with two very different choices. Gralea or the research factory.

“Six Astrals,” Prom prayed as he stood still, wondering what he was missing in his life. Who was he missing from his life? He took the pendant, his only connection to his past, in his hand and closed his fist around it tighter. “Please tell me what I should do. Do I go to the research warehouse and spend the rest of my life there? Or do I go to Gralea and find my way to Altissia? Please tell me what to do. I am so lost.”

There was the sound of rustling from the left side of the split, from the side of the road to Gralea. Prom walked over to see what he could find, and a moment later he let out a yelp as he fell to the snowy earth. Someone had tackled him. Or they had fallen on him. Either way, Prom was on the snowy ground, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. He gasped when the person who fell on him sat back on the snowy ground across from him and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that,” the dark haired young man said. He had stormy grey-blue eyes, a pale face, and dressed in all black. He looked like he was a refugee of Lucis. Most of them had darker hair than those in Niflheim, who usually had brown or dirty blond hair. “Must have slipped. These icy roads, you know?”

“Oh,” Prom said with a frown. He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it on the ground. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

“Where are you headed?” he asked as he stood up and held out a gloved hand for Prom to take. “I’m going to Gralea if you’re headed that way. I’m meeting up with some friends I haven’t seen in a while.”

Prom was about to say no, but then he thought about what had just happened. Didn’t he ask for the Six Astral for a sign of what he was supposed to do? Maybe this was it. Maybe he was supposed to go to Gralea and get a ticket to Altissia and find his way to figuring out his past. With no memory of who he was before he was dropped off at the orphanage, he knew that he had to at least try. If he blundered, then at least he would end up in Altissia, a shining city on the water instead of in a cold box of a warehouse where he was destined to spend his life in misery.

“I…” Prom looked at him and then looked up at the sign again. His heart was pounding in his chest, but he felt like he was making the right decision. “I’m going to Gralea too.”

“Great,” he replied with a smile. “You want to walk together? The roads can get dangerous if you’re on your own. Ever since the empire fell.”

“Sure,” Prom said awkwardly. He never had anyone be kind to him like this before. Usually they wanted something. Or worse. Prom had learned early on not to trust anyone. And to fire a gun. It was something that he had on his waist, a parting gift from Cid. 

“Awesome,” he replied. “I’m Noctis. You can call me Noct though. Let’s go.”

They started walking and Prom looked to him awkwardly. “I’m Prom. Are you from Gralea?”

“Nope,” Noctis replied simply with a shrug. “Born in Lucis. I moved to Gralea when Iedolas invaded.”

“I’m sorry,” Prom said. He knew that a lot of refugees in Niflheim were struggling now that they had to live through Iedolas’s cruelty twice. It was a hard fact to face. No matter how powerful the leaders of Niflheim and Lucis were, Iedolas was stronger. His magic was stronger. 

“What about you?” Noctis asked. “You look like a Niflheim native.”

“I don’t know,” Prom said with a shrug. “I was found wandering the streets of Gralea when I was around ten years old. Didn’t remember anything but that my name is Prom.”

“Damn, that’s rough,” Noctis said with a nod. “Did you remember anything eventually?”

Prom shook his head. “No. They said it was a traumatic brain injury or something like that. Basically, I never remembered anything. I just have a necklace.”

“So why are you headed to Gralea?” Noctis asked. Prom looked at him, feeling like he was asking a lot of questions. Noctis seemed to pick up on that and smiled. “I’m heading there because my friends said they’re trying to get to Altissia. Find some help for the lost prince of Niflheim.”

“The lost prince?” Prom asked. In the orphanage they were often kept in the dark about current events. It typically took them several weeks for any information to reach them.

“Yeah there’s a rumor in the news right now,” Noctis explained. “Basically they think that the prince of Niflheim is not dead and he’s alive somewhere. The kings of Niflheim are in Altissia, putting out an Eos-wide search as a last ditch effort to find him.”

“And you and your friends are trying to find him?” Prom asked skeptically. What was the catch? There had to be some reason behind it.

“Yeah,” Noctis said, as if it were a non-issue. “He was called the Jewel of Niflheim for a reason. Basically he was a symbol of hope for the future. Niflheim was at peace and working hard to bring resources to Lucis so they could help the people there after the fall. If we get the prince back, it’s like restoring the faith. People will begin to hope again.”

Prom had never considered that. He didn’t know much about the politics of the world, but he assumed that any loving and devoted parent would want to have their child back. Then again, that’s something he really didn’t know since he never knew what it was like to have a family. Or if he did, it was something that was taken from him, both physically and in his memories. Either way, he knew that there was a piece of his heart missing, and it could be potentially waiting for him in Altissia.

“I hope you find him,” Prom offered lamely. He didn’t know much about finding a lost prince either. Then again, he still thought it odd that someone would be seeking so desperately for a prince, even if it was to restore hope. Somehow, he thought there was something more to it. “So do you have a family?”

Noctis was quiet, his face contorted in a downcast pain. Prom realized he asked the wrong question, but Noctis looked at him with a sad smile. “My dad died when I was ten. He was killed in the battle when the prince was lost too. My mom died when Lucis fell. So I’m basically on my own. Well I have Gladio and Ignis. Those are my friends.”

“I’m sorry,” Prom said, looking down at his feet as they walked. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s alright,” Noctis said with a shrug. “I guess you don’t have a family then?”

Prom shook his head. “No. I was raised in an orphanage. No one wants to adopt a kid who is already ten years old. Babies go fast. Not older kids.”

“Looks like we’re both on our own,” Noctis pointed out. He smiled at Prom then linked arms with him. “That decides it. We’re going to be friends now. At least until we get to Gralea. What’s the plan after you get to Gralea?”

“Well…” Prom didn’t know if it was a good idea to tell him. “I’m trying to get to Altissia. You see, I have this necklace that says _Together in Altissia_. It’s the only thing of my past that I have. I don’t know what’s waiting for me there, but I figured it’s worth a shot to try.”

Noctis studied him for a moment then smiled brightly. “You know what? You should meet Gladio and Ignis. I bet they’d have a way to help you to Altissia. They’re pretty smart. Especially Ignis.”

“You really like your friends,” Prom pointed out. Maybe they could help him. It was worth a shot.

“Well yeah,” Noctis said with a laugh. “I’ve been dating Ignis for like two years already.”

“Oh,” Prom said. Why did he keep that a secret? Growing up, no one in the orphanage particularly cared about same sex relationships, particularly since the former kings of Niflheim were married to each other. Then again, it was better to hold onto that information in case they came across the odd homophobe. They were rare, but not wholly gone. “That’s great that you have someone.”

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed. “He and Gladio have been with me since the beginning.” He paused for a moment and then smiled at Prom. “Anyway, once we get to Gralea, I can recommend checking out the train station for tickets to get to the ferry to take you to Altissia. Niflheim is a bit strict about getting to Accordo now, so I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you,” Prom said. He had never considered what would actually be needed when he got to Gralea. Prom only had his papers for working at the research warehouse, his identification and orphan papers, and the small sum of money that he had been given. When Prom thought about it, he realized it could take a while to get to Altissia. Nevertheless, he was determined, and he would try.

They reached the entrance to Gralea, heavily manned by military personnel in their strange metal armor. The research facilities around Niflheim created a lot of strange armor that was usually infused with the magic of the sorcerer, Iedolas. With him in charge, the world of Niflheim and Lucis both had been cast in grey and darkness, and there was a palpable fear as they approached the gates and had their identification checked. They were able to make it through the barrier without a problem, though, and when Prom passed through the towering grey wall into Gralea, he looked around in awe at the sweeping city.

The city itself was not as shimmering as it was in pictures. All the photos of Gralea that Prom had grown up with were before the fall of the kings, the palace still a shimmering beacon and the city was blooming with peace. But now most of the buildings were shut down or repurposed to be a warehouse or factories to pump out supplies for Iedolas’ rule. The palace itself, on the opposite side of the city perched on a hill, sat abandoned, boarded up, and dark. Prom felt a pain in his heart he couldn’t quite place, and as he looked at the city he couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t what it was supposed to be.

“Pretty bleak, right?” Noctis asked him as Prom looked up and around at the towering buildings. They walked through the city together briefly, until Noctis directed him to the train station. Prom shook his hand briefly before they departed, and he went on his way to try and make his way towards his future.

Prom found the train station and was surprised to see so many people in line, all of them either trying to get to another part of the country or out of the country entirely. There was a large amount of noise as people shuffled and attempted to find the best line to try and purchase a train ticket. Prom decided it was best just to hop in line and wait, his heart beating rapidly as he got closer and closer to his future. After several hours of waiting, Prom reached the front of the line and approached the man behind the ticket counter.

“One ticket to Altissia, please,” Prom said hopefully as he looked at the gruff man with a racing heart. 

“Exit visa,” the man demanded from him, his voice in monotone and his eyes glaring.

“Exit visa?” Prom asked in confusion.

“No exit visa, no ticket!” the man snapped angrily. Prom shrank back in fear, accidentally stumbling into an old woman standing behind him. 

“If you need an exit visa,” the woman whispered in his ear as she caught him. “Go to the Niflheim palace. There are people there who can help.”

“Oh,” Prom said quietly, his heart still racing. He wasn’t used to the gruffness of the people in Gralea. “Okay. Thank you.”

Prom made his way out of the train station, trying not to feel too defeated. He had just gotten there. Of course there would be some challenges in his way. But he was still determined to make it to Altissia, and he was going to do anything and everything to figure out what he had forgotten. He had to know what he was missing in his heart and from his life. 

Cold and anxious, Prom made his way to the palace on the outskirts of the city. It was a long trudge, a walk towards something that he felt was strangely calling to him. People watched him as he passed by, making him feel like he was going somewhere that he shouldn’t. When he reached the front gates, he stared at the abandoned palace with an ache in his heart that he couldn’t understand.

There was a hush over the palace grounds that seemed eerie and unnatural, and as Prom stepped onto the ground he felt like he could almost hear the echoes of the past reaching out for him. The gardens were overgrown with thorns, the fountains shut off and the stone pathways were cracked with vegetation coming through. Prom looked at the multitude of windows that were all boarded up, and he felt tears coming to his eyes and his heart aching. 

Prom wandered through the grounds and up to the palace, staring at the boarded up window until he could find a board that was loose enough. He tugged on the board and it groaned in protest. With a hard pull it gave way, and Prom fell backwards into a bank of snow. The board fell to his side, and he looked up at the broken window with his heart rate spiking. There was a strange aching sense in his heart that told him that he was returning home. But that was impossible. Prom never had a home before, and a palace certainly wasn’t it.

With a groan, Prom stood up and looked into the palace. He didn’t see anyone, didn’t hear anyone, but there was a hush of a whisper within the palace that called him forward. Shakily, he climbed through the window and looked around at the main hall that he was in, the place where royalty arrived or welcomed others arriving. He looked at the dusty marble floors, the towering carpeted staircases on either side, the large painting of the kings and their son. 

Prom thought he heard the voices of the ghosts of the past calling to him, a king calling for a son, a child squealing in delight. Laughter, love, hope. He felt it all permeating around him, and his heart ached. Prom clutched the pendant around his neck as he took a step forward, walking towards the portrait of the former kings of Niflheim with the prince.

One was tall, blond, with blue eyes and a refined jawline. The other was just as tall, with long auburn hair, and golden eyes. Prom’s eyes were entranced by the image of the two kings, like he was being called towards them more and more. He didn’t even look at the prince. The only thing he could stare at were the two kings, and he took off a glove so he could touch the portrait as if it would bring the past to life.

“Hey!” a voice called out to him, startling him before he could touch the painting. He turned around quickly, his heart racing in panic, as he saw three men approaching him from the other side of the hallway. One was tall, muscular, with brown hair and honey eyes. Another was slightly shorter than the tall one, lithe and lean with green eyes, glasses on top of his head, and dirty blond hair in a pompadour style. And the last was… Noctis?

“What are you doing here?” the man with glasses asked in a Tenebraean accent. He was dressed in black pants, boots, and a loose dark purple sweater. Noctis was still dressed all in black, but he wasn’t wearing his coat now. And the tall muscular one was wearing pants, a tank top, and a light jacket. How could he even withstand the cold?

“I… I…” Prom tried to find the words for what he wanted to say, but they wouldn’t come. It was difficult when three people, one he barely knew, were coming at him looking like they were ready to kill him. 

“Wait,” Noctis said before the other two could approach him. “I know him. Prom, right? What brings you here?”

“I went to the train station,” Prom explained, trying not to look into the eyes of the other two. “They said I need an exit visa?”

“You don’t have one?” Noctis asked in surprise. The tall one was staring at him as if he had seen a ghost, and Prom shifted uncomfortably. “Why did you come here, then?”

“Someone said the people who live here would be able to help,” Prom explained as the tall man whispered something to the man with glasses. 

“Ignis, put your glasses on,” Noctis told the man. The Tenebraean obliged, and he immediately gasped and stared at Prom with wide eyes. “Gladio?”

The muscular man, Gladio, walked towards Prom, making him panic and look for an immediate exit. Instead of hitting him, though, Gladio put an arm around his shoulders and turned him to look at the painting of the kings with their son. Prom thought that the prince looked an awful lot like the one blond king, but with more freckles and a tinge of violet in his eyes. Like him.

“Listen, Prom, we’d love to help you, but we only have four tickets to Altissia and one is for the prince of Niflheim,” Gladio explained. Prom felt his heart crashing as the doors to his future and his past slammed shut already. “Tell me, Prom, do you know anything about your parents?”

“My parents?” Prom asked skeptically as he looked up to Gladio. He was very handsome, and Prom could see a natural pout in his lips. Ignis and Noctis were both approaching them as he spoke. “No, I’m an orphan.”

“Surely, you must remember something about them though,” Ignis offered. Prompto sighed and told them the same story of his past that he told Noctis. “Hmm… Have you ever… No, it’s not possible.”

“What?” Prom asked them all. They looked like they were thinking the same thing. “Have I ever what?”

“Well,” Gladio said as he grabbed Prom’s chin. Prom pulled away, but Gladio only smiled. “You do have King Verstael’s chin.”

“And hair,” Noctis added.

“And his eyes,” Ignis also pointed out. 

“Not to mention his freckles,” Gladio finished for them. Prom shrugged out of his touch and looked at the three of them.

“No no no no no,” Prom said as he looked at them. “There’s no way I can be a prince. I mean I don’t even-”

“Have a memory of your past when you were found wandering the streets of Gralea around the same time the prince was lost?” Ignis inquired. Prom stared at them in shock, never having before considered that princehood was something of his past. 

“Shame, though,” Gladio said with a shrug and a sigh. He walked away from Prom backwards, his hands in a gesture of apology at his side. “I wish we could help. Really, I do. But the ticket is for the Prince of Niflheim, and if you don’t think you’re him then there’s really nothing we can do. Come on guys.”

The three of them walked away, speaking in hushed whispers. Prom turned back around to the portrait of the three, this time looking at the prince. He looked very familiar, almost like he was staring at a younger version of himself. Prom looked up at the image of King Verstael and King Ardyn, his hand tracing the hem of their robes as he thought about the notion that he could be a prince. Were they his family? They were in Altissia, weren’t they? His heart ached as he looked at them, and he felt like he was hearing the ghosts of the palace telling him to go to Altissia and find them.

“Wait!” Prom called to the three as he turned to them suddenly, his feet propelling him down the steps. They kept walking, but they weren’t walking particularly fast. “Wait! Please! Wait!”

The three stopped and turned around, all of them looking at him with perplexed sympathy. Prom had a feeling that he was walking into something he didn’t have the full story on, but if it got him to Altissia then it was better than spending the rest of his life at a research warehouse wondering what his future could have been. 

“Wait!” Prom said one last time as he caught up to them. He was panting a bit, but he wasn’t as out of breath as he could be. Growing up he ran a lot, mostly from bullies. “I mean… Who’s to say I’m not some prince or something if I don’t have a memory? And if I get to Altissia and meet them and they say I’m not then we know and there’s no harm, right?”

“Of course,” Ignis commented while the others murmured in agreement.

“Well, Prince Prompto, are you ready to go to Altissia?” Gladio asked him with a bright smile.

Prom looked at them nervously, a strange fluttering in his heart. He wasn’t sure if it was because of his desire to get to Altissia or because he could potentially be heading towards his true family. With a nod, he affirmed that he would try and see if he was the Prince of Niflheim, or if he was just fooling himself. He looked back at the portrait, staring at the two kings, trying to commit their image to memory. Was he putting his trust in the wrong people? Only time would tell.


	3. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train isn't as quiet as they expect

Prom sat by the window on the train, staring out as they sped through the expansive countryside towards the coast of Niflheim. They were going to Succarpe where they would get on a ship to go to Galdin Quay in Insomnia then take a ferry to Altissia. It wasn’t the fastest way to get there, but it was the best way, particularly because Prom was fairly certain that the travel papers they had were forged, and security wasn’t as tight on ships as they were on trains. Noctis sat across from him, staring out the window, and Ignis sat next to Noctis while he read a book. Gladio opened the cabin door and looked at them all before sighing and sitting next to Prompto.

“So Noct gets the window seat,” Gladio huffed as he looked at them all. Prom and Gladio didn’t necessarily get off on the right foot. He was a bit bossy, a bit angry, and more than a bit handsome. But his attitude clashed with Prom’s, and so far they hadn’t been able to communicate for more than a few minutes. Right now, he was looking at Prom, who was slouched down, twiddling the pendant in his hands. “Stop fiddling with that. Sit up straight. Remember, you’re a prince.”

“How do you know what princes are supposed to do or not do?” Prom asked. Nevertheless, he sat up straighter and let the pendant hang around his neck. 

“I make it my business to know,” Gladio replied. He sighed a moment later. “Look, Prom, I’m just trying to help, all right?”

“Gladio,” Prom said, a sudden thought coming over him. “Do you really think I’m royalty?”

“I do,” Gladio replied with a smile and a wink in his direction.

“Then stop bossing me around,” Prom replied through gritted teeth. Noctis laughed and Ignis chuckled as he pulled something out of his inside coat pocket and marked something down before putting it back. 

Ignis stood up and looked at Noctis, who nodded and stood as well. “We’re going to check on something.” He chuckled a bit. “Prom certainly has a mind of his own.”

“Yeah, I hate that in a prince,” Gladio grumbled before they walked away. Prom stuck out his tongue at Gladio, failing to ignore the frustration mounting in the pit of his stomach.

There was a long silence as Gladio moved to the window seat across from Prom, and they kept to themselves for a time. Prom had a book that Ignis had given him to read on royalty, and he was reading that for a few hours while Gladio stared out of the window. Finally, Gladio sighed and looked up at Prom. 

“Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Gladio said, bringing Prom out of his reading. He didn’t often get a new book to read, and he was grateful that it wasn’t the same texts at the orphanage.

“I think we did too,” Prom offered, although he was still hesitant and guarded. “But I appreciate your apology.”

“Apology?” Gladio asked in exasperation. “Who said anything about an apology? I was just saying-”

“Please,” Prom said as he rolled his eyes. “Just don’t talk anymore, alright? It’s only going to upset me.”

“Fine,” Gladio grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest sullenly.

They were quiet for a time, and Prom was able to go back to reading his book. Eventually, Prom’s mind began to wander, and he looked outside the window with a longing gaze. He knew Gladio was staring at him, but Prom was lost in the thought that he was leaving Niflheim behind, the only solid footing that he knew. As much as he had to find his own path, Niflheim was familiar, comfortable. It was the closest thing to a home he had known. The whispers of the palace were still calling to him, making his heart ache.

“You think you’re gonna miss it?” Prom asked softly as he continued to stare out the window. His heart was still aching and he gripped the pendant around his neck.

“Miss what?” Gladio snapped sarcastically. “Your talking?”

“No,” Prom replied irritably. He indicated towards the landscape outside the window. “Niflheim.”

“Nope,” Gladio replied immediately. The response shocked Prom. Hadn’t he grown up in Niflheim? Then again, looking at Gladio, he had the rare honey colored eyes that were only typical of Lucians. “It was a place I lived once. End of story.”

“But it was your home,” Prom tried, wanting to understand his thought process. “Well, then I guess you must be making Altissia your true home.”

“What is it with you and homes?” Gladio demanded, his eyes fierce and his voice gruff.

Prom was tired of Gladio’s attitude. He was trying to make a simple conversation with the guy, and instead he was confronted by a brick wall. Standing up, he crossed his arms and looked at Gladio with an anger that only Gladio would elicit. When Prom turned to walk out of the cabin, Gladio held up his leg, laying it on the seat across from him to block Prom’s path. Exasperated, Prom made a series of noises in exasperation as he got up on the seat and stepped around Gladio’s leg. Gladio stood up and looked at Prom with a fierce challenge in his eyes, his arms still folded across his chest as he stood mere inches from Prom’s face.

Before either of them could say anything more, Ignis opened the door with Noctis just behind them. They both looked concerned, but Ignis’s expression shifted when he saw the confrontation between Gladio and Prom. He looked to Gladio sternly, but when he looked at Prom, his eyes softened as if he already was assuming that Gladio was the one at fault.

“Thank goodness it’s you,” Prom said in exasperation as he looked at Gladio. “I need to leave or have him removed from my sight.”

He didn’t know why he was so easily frustrated around Gladio, but all he knew was that his cheeks were burning red and his fists were clenched. Ignis turned to Gladio with accusing eyes. 

“What have you done to him?” Ignis demanded. Gladio looked at him in equal frustration that Prom felt, but Prom threw up his hands and walked away before he could hear what they were saying. He walked outside the door, but not before Ignis looked at Noctis and smiled. “And unspoken attraction.”

“Attraction?” Gladio nearly yelled as Prom walked away. “To that skinny brat?! Have you lost your mind?!”

Prom wasn’t going to stick around anymore. He made his way down the red carpeted hall and to the lavatory, taking a moment to collect himself as he washed his face with water. There was no way he was attracted to Gladio. Gladio was a tall, hulking man, with perfect muscles, beautiful honey dew eyes, and gorgeous long brown hair down to his shoulders. Prom shook his head. Sure, Gladio was extremely attractive, but he was also brutish and quick to anger. There was no way Prom was attracted to that.

When Prom left the lavatory and made his way back to the car, Ignis was looking for him. He waved him in, and Prom looked around at the commotion. What was going on? They were all grabbing their bags, and handed one to Prom that they had packed from the clothes they had on hand that fit him. The palace was littered with clothes that weren’t being worn anymore, and Prom could nearly fit into Noctis’s clothes as well. He was just a bit more petite than the rest of them.

“Is there a problem?” Prom asked as he looked to the three. There was a guard calling for traveling papers down the hall, and a sense of dread began to grow within Prom. “Is there something wrong with our travel papers?”

“Not at all,” Gladio said with an easy smile at Prom. “We just thought you would be more comfortable out of the commoners’ eyes.”

Prom rolled his eyes at that, but he followed Ignis and Noctis out nevertheless. Gladio followed behind him, making Prom tense by his gaze. He followed Ignis and Noctis down the hall and past the separate cabins where people were staying for the duration of the trip. They got through the second car before someone shouted at them, asking what they were doing. When Prom turned around, he saw a guard staring at them. Only, he wasn’t staring at anything. His eyes were pitch black, and a sudden ache accompanied his terror.

“Gladio,” Prom said in a panic, directing his attention to the guard. 

Gladio turned and saw him, then looked back to the others. “Move, Ignis!” 

Ignis didn’t need to be told twice. They moved quickly, fear coursing through their hearts. Prom was grabbed by a man sitting in the dining cabin as they passed, and when he looked down the man had black eyes as well. Panicking, he struggled to pull away from his grip, but he wasn’t strong enough.

“I found you,” the man said in a strange voice that sounded too familiar. “I found you, and I will kill you. And where will the world be without their jewel?”

Gladio punched the man in the face, rendering him unconscious in one hit, as Prom felt a scream rising in his throat. The muscular man turned to Prom, and looked at him in concern. He pressed his hand to Prom’s cheek and stood close to him, looking at him with a gentleness that made Prom’s heart beat faster for an entirely different reason. He knew he was reading too much into it though.

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked, his voice a low murmur of sympathy. When Prom nodded, Gladio grabbed Prom’s hand and pulled him forward. “Let’s go then.”

They caught up with Ignis and Noctis, who were opening the door to the baggage car. It was cold outside as they stepped onto the back railing of the last passenger car and inside the baggage car. Prom stumbled, but Gladio caught him as Noctis shut the door. He held Prom in his arms firmly, Prom falling against his chest, and he looked up at Gladio with a blush on his face. Gladio’s triumphant grin snapped him out of it immediately, and he pushed away from him. 

“What was that?” Prom asked them all as he looked out of the small window in the door. He saw more men with pitch black eyes coming towards him. “They’re coming still, guys!”

Gladio started rummaging through the crates until he pulled out a hammer and a crowbar. Quickly, he walked to the door and pulled it open, ignoring the rush of the train around him. Prom watched nervously as Gladio jumped over to the gap between the cabins and jammed the crowbar in the door to prevent it from opening. It was just in time as well. The men on the other side were pounding and tugging at the door. When Gladio disappeared below, Prom panicked and ran to him to see what happened. 

“I need something else to get this detached from the train!” Gladio called to them. There was a clanging of metal on metal, and Prom realized he was trying to detach the baggage car from the rest of the train. “Someone welded it together!”

Prom immediately began to search, opening box after box until he found something that would work. Dynamite? Who needed dynamite on the train? He wasn’t going to question it right now. He grabbed the stick and found a match book in a separate suitcase. Panicking, he lit the fuse and immediately brought it over to Gladio. He dropped down on his knees and then handed the stick to him. Gladio reached up and looked at him, their eyes connecting for a moment before Gladio looked at the stick of dynamite in shock.

“Well, that’ll work,” Gladio said as he looked at Prom again. He dug the stick of dynamite into the metal connecting the compartents together. Prom held out his hand, and Gladio took it. He helped pull Gladio up onto the baggage cart platform. Gladio pulled himself up, holding onto Prom’s hand, his other hand automatically going to the small of Prom’s back as their bodies pressed together.

Prom blushed bright red, his heart beating quickly, but they didn’t have time to wait. Gladio pulled him into the baggage car and slammed the door shut. When Gladio released him, Prom immediately ran to the other side of the baggage car, making Ignis and Noctis look at him in bewilderment. Gladio followed him, and Ignis and Noctis quickly followed suit. Prom ducked down behind a stack of luggage and covered his head. Gladio joined him and Ignis and Noctis followed suit on the other side behind another stack.

“What do they teach you in those orphanages?” Gladio asked, his arm around Prom’s torso. A moment later the dynamite exploded, propelling the rest of the train away from them while they lurched dangerously in the baggage car.

“How to survive,” Prom replied as he grinned at Gladio. Cid had taught them a lot about survival and how to be resourceful. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“You’re not wrong,” Gladio commented with a grin matching Prom’s. He stood up, holding onto Prom’s hands as he pulled him to his feet as well. “Guys, what’s the plan?”

“We just coast to a stop,” Noctis offered as they looked at the end of the baggage car that had been blown open from the blast.

“And then we walk,” Ignis concluded. It was the best plan they had. Until they saw the bridge in the distance. 

It was a large bridge to connect two pieces of the mountainside together, a deep valley below that would lead to their eventual doom. That wasn’t a concern until the wooden tracks somehow started to turn a rotting black color and disintegrate in front of their very eyes. Prom looked at it in panic and turned to them. Who was doing this, and why was this happening? And why did this power seem so familiar?

“Shit,” Gladio said as he looked around. He saw a large chain with a hook and grabbed it. “Ignis, help me with this.”

Gladio ran to the end of the cabin and once again climbed down under it. Ignis and Noctis made to help him, but both of them fell backwards and hit their heads when the train lurched awkwardly. They were conscious, but it would be a moment before they were back on their feet. Prom acted in response to that, grabbing the chain and hook. He knelt down, his teeth chattering against the biting cold, and held out the chain and hook for Gladio to take.

“I said Ignis,” Gladio grumbled. “Not you!”

“Ignis is busy at the moment,” Prom replied. “Just take it!”

Before Gladio could grab it, he slipped, and Prom grabbed his hand and pulled him up before he could fall to his death. Gladio looked at him in shock, and Prom returned the look with worried concern. As much as Gladio aggravated him, Prom didn’t want him to die by any means.

“Thanks,” Gladio said sheepishly.

Gladio grabbed the chain and brought it down underneath the carriage, securing it before he jumped back up onto the platform. Ignis and Noctis were up now and were standing next to them, knowing that they had little time. Gladio tossed the chain out as best he could and it caught onto the tracks. The force of the train speeding towards the disintegrated bridge pulled against the chain, and the train lurched dangerously, spinning them sideways as it headed on a course for destruction.

“If we live through this,” Gladio said as he pulled himself back up and looked at Prom. “Remind me to thank you.”

Prom nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit satisfied that he had helped Gladio. Then again, Gladio had already helped him several times.

“Well,” Ignis said as he handed each of them their suitcase. “Now is as good a time as any. Unless you prefer certain death?”

“On three,” Noctis agreed as they all linked arms, preparing to jump into the snow banks. “One, two, three!”

They all jumped, careening towards the snowy forest lining the train tracks. Prom let out a painful oomphf as he hit the ground, his lungs wheezing painfully as he hit the snow hard. The others all did the same, ending up in the snow in various contortions in pain from the sudden fall. Prom landed face first and rolled over as he gripped his ribs, trying to catch his breath until it was even and less painful. When he rolled over, he saw that Gladio was holding out a hand to him. 

Prom took it and was pulled to his feet. He stumbled and Gladio caught him by the waist, holding him closely. Gladio reached a hand out and gently tucked Prom’s blond hair out of his eyes. It made Prom blush, yet again, and he cursed himself for being so prone to Gladio’s touch. Gladio’s grin at him was enough to tell him that he was just messing around, and he pulled away and straightened. 

“Everyone okay?” Noctis asked as they all stood. The others all agreed that no one was hurt, and they grabbed their suitcases. 

“Now we walk,” Ignis told them. Prom’s body was aching, but he knew that there was no point in sitting in the snow. 

“What was that all about?” Prom asked them as they began the trek towards civilization. He thought about the men with pitch black eyes. The other three looked worried.

“Sorcerer Iedolas has his eyes everywhere,” Ignis explained. “He’ll come for anyone doing anything remotely illegal in his eyes.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Prom said, although that answer didn’t completely soothe him. All that effort just for four stowaways? It seemed like there was something he was missing, but right now they all had to conserve their strength. So they all continued the long trek towards warmer weather and towards the ships that would carry them onward from Niflheim.


	4. Harmless Flirtations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has to make a choice

The news came as a shock to Prom when they were far enough away from Gralea that the winter weather had turned to spring, and the long trek had brought them together closer, although there was still some tension that Prom couldn’t just easily resolve between him and Gladio. It confused him how he could get along with everyone but him. Then the news came as they took a break on a bridge that they were crossing in the spring weather. 

Prom wasn’t sure if they were moving towards the warmth or if enough time was passing that it was just gradually getting warmer. Perhaps a bit of both. Walking on foot was harder than just taking a train to the coast. Prom was used to hard work, though, and while Noctis seemed content to complain about his feet aching, Prom knew it was just a part of his life. If he wanted anything that was worth fighting for, he’d have to suffer a bit. 

Several times on the journey, Prom caught Gladio staring at him. Every time he did, Gladio’s expression would go from soft and almost longing to a snide grimace. Prom just rolled his eyes and continued the walk. Whatever problem Gladio had with him would be up to him to deal with after they got to Altissia. He was going to meet the kings, see that he didn’t belong, then go on his way. Gladio would never have to deal with him again.

That caused a gentle ache in Prom’s heart every time he thought about it, but he dismissed it. Whatever he was feeling towards Gladio was a simple misattribution of emotion. Prom had never had friends before, and even a bad friend was better than no friends. There was nothing for him with them. It was obvious that they didn’t consider him one of them. They were just trying to see if he could possibly be the lost prince.

The news came as a shock to Prom, though. Standing on the small bridge meant for pedestrians passing through the forest, he looked out over at the stream passing underneath them. Niflheim was a beautiful place full of wild terrains that contrasted greatly, and Prom had never really had a moment to really look at the beauty around him. The forest was green and lush, peaceful save for the four of them disrupting the natural wildlife. Prom couldn’t enjoy it now, either. Now he was concerned.

“You never told me that I would have to prove that I’m the lost prince,” Prom pointed out to Ignis as he stood next to him. Noctis was speaking with Gladio as he sat on his luggage, Gladio’s large figure towering over him as they argued in hushed voices. “Now you’re saying that I have to talk to the princess of Tenebrae and prove that I am their son? I don’t know the first thing about being a prince!”

“You’re right,” Ignis agreed with a nod. “It wasn’t fair to put you in this situation, and yet here you are. Wouldn’t you like to know if they are your family? Even if you go through all this effort, you will know one way or another. Prom, we’re not asking you to be someone you’re not. We’re just asking to give yourself the fair chance to see if you might be.”

Prom sighed and looked out at the water. “How do you even know that I can do this? I mean… I’m just an orphan from Niflheim. I should be working at a research facility right now. No one cares about another forgotten orphan like me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Ignis offered. They both stared at their reflections in the water beneath them. It was clear blue and beautiful, and Prom felt like he was staring into a mirror instead of a moving stream. “I’ve seen you put Gladio in his place. That takes talent that not just anyone can do. Even Noctis struggles with that.”

“Why is Noctis-?” Prombegan, but Ignis cut him off.

“You have the passion and the fire of the kings,” Ignis continued, directing Prom’s attention back to the matter at hand. “You remind me a lot of them. You see, Prom, we were members of the Imperial Court when we were younger. All of us to a certain extent. If anyone would know the potential for royalty, then it’s us three. You have the makings for it, and the shrouded history of the past to not know for certain. Don’t you owe it to yourself to see it through?”

Prom considered it as he looked in the water, gripping the pendant around his neck tightly. What if they were right? What if he was the missing prince, lost due to a head injury that robbed him of his memories of a loving family? What if he was just setting himself up for the largest disappointment of his life? It wasn’t an easy decision, but what choice did he have?

“So,” Gladio said as he approached them. Noctis was hanging back, and Prom noticed that he gave Ignis a defeated shrug. “Are you ready to become the next Prince of Niflheim?”

Prom let out a frustrated grunt, his anger at the three of them reignited as he looked at Gladio’s honey eyes and his playful grin. Everything about him was beautiful, and it entirely irritated Prom. He didn’t want to admit that he found Gladio attractive, especially since it was obvious that Gladio hated him. Frustrated, he turned his back to the three of them and took a few steps back in the direction of Gralea.

“Prom,” Noctis called to him, making him stop in his tracks. “There’s nothing for you back there. I would know, believe me. Don’t you owe it to yourself to see? Even if it’s not the truth, it’s better to know then not to, right?”

Prom sighed, not wanting to admit that they were right. “You can go and meet them,” Gladio offered, his voice unusually kind in that instant. “See if you’re really their son. And then scratch that lead off your list if not. What’s the harm in trying to find the truth?”

As much as he hated to admit it, Prom knew that Gladio was right. Sighing again, he turned around and looked at the three of them. Ignis was standing the closest to him, looking like he belonged in the court. Gladio was rough around the edges, but that was what Prom liked about him, what made his heart flutter and his stomach churn uncomfortably. And Noctis looked every bit the prince, save for his pauper’s clothing. Not for the first time, Prom thought there was something hidden just beneath the surface that they weren’t telling him.

“Alright gentlemen,” Prom said in grim resignation. “Start your teaching.”

The three of them were true to their word and began their teachings. It was overwhelming to Prom, all the facts and family names that he could possibly be related to that he had to remember. Then there was the fall of the kings, the mad dash to get out of the palace, the war between the kings of Eos and the sorcerer, Iedolas. Prom felt an uneasiness in his heart as they reviewed that part, as if there was something on the edge of his memory that he was supposed to remember. 

Prom wished he could say it was just one lesson and he knew everything that he needed to know about Niflheim, the royal family, a past that he was supposed to somehow know everything about. It wasn’t that easy though. He had to study late into the night, learn rules about the court, try and remember seating charts during dinners.

Everything was new to him, yet there were things that were seemingly old news. Periodically he would recall a fact that seemed so obvious to him that the others would stare at him in surprise, none more so than Gladio. It always made Prom blush, and he would just grip the pendant around his neck tightly and continue burying his head in a book or a chart he was supposed to be studying. It wasn’t his fault that he somehow knew the color of King Ardyn’s eyes, or how King Ardyn and King Verstael were married by moonlight. It wasn’t his fault that he remembered that their only son was born of a surrogate after they decided King Verstael would be the donor father.

The study sessions progressively got more and more physical, the need for Prom to learn how to formally bow, greet dignitaries, and be properly courted coming to light. Prom didn’t like any aspect of it, especially when it came to courtship. They were about two days out from reaching the ship to take them to Galdin Quay before they hopped on a ferry to Altissia, and Ignis broached the topic with them all. 

“As prince, you have to learn how to be courted,” Ignis explained to him at length. Prom sighed. “While the courtship process does not seem so tedious, just the rules about how to receive a courtship is essential.”

“But if I am their son, then I’m a prince,” Prom reasoned. “Shouldn’t I be the one courting someone else?”

“Traditionally,” Noctis explained. “But it’s based on power. The prince of Niflheim and the prince of Lucis are the most powerful. They get courted by men and women alike, and then the ones in power get to choose their betrothed. It’s all very formal.”

They were all sitting in a chocobo-drawn carriage, heading towards the coast. He was leaning against Ignis’s chest as he laid down on the cushion seat opposite Prom, a very unprincely thing to do. Ignis kept his arm around Noctis, clearly a happy couple that had been together for years. Prom, on the other hand, was being told to sit up straight with his shoulders back, as demonstrated by Gladio sitting next to him.

Prom shifted uncomfortably at the thought. “So I have to practice having one of you court me?”

“Precisely,” Ignis replied. Gladio smirked at that. “And I think that since Noctis and I have been in a relationship for quite some time now, Gladio should be the one to do it.”

“What?” Gladio asked, the grin suddenly disappearing from his face. “Shouldn’t one of you do it?”

“We’re both prone to jealousy,” Noctis reminded Gladio. Prom had seen that first hand. While they weren’t overt in their jealousy towards each other, it was enough to tell Prom never to get in their crosshairs. For some reason, he thought Ignis was far more intimidating than Gladio could ever be.

“Fine,” Gladio replied huffily, as if courting Prom was a fate worse than death. Prom rolled his eyes and looked out at the scenery, listening to Ignis as he droned on about proper courtship. All of this to verify I’m not the lost prince, he thought sadly. There was no way he was the son of two men who were clearly in love and kind rulers before the fall of the Empire.

“Prom,” Ignis said, catching his attention after a time of reciting the rituals of dating to him. Prom turned and looked at Ignis, a sudden heat rising to his cheeks. Now came the practice part. The last thing he wanted was for Gladio to pretend to like him. “As a prince, you have to behave in an amicable and responsible way, betraying nothing when someone is courting you.”

“Well that’s not going to be easy,” Gladio teased, making Prom shoot him a glare for calling out his tendency to blush. “Prom blushes more than a bride on her wedding day.”

“Whatever,” Prom said. He looked at Ignis with a sigh. “What do you want me to do?”

“I think his penchant for blushing will actually be to his benefit,” Ignis pointed out to Gladio. “Since he will likely blush at everyone when he is being courted, it will still be fair and equitable.”

“Or I can just swear off dating forever,” Prom muttered, but no one seemed to be paying him any attention. He sighed and turned to Gladio. “Alright. Seduce me or whatever.”

Gladio smiled at him, but then suddenly the smile was gone. Prom felt his heart beating rapidly as Gladio took his hand in his and gently held it up to his lips. As his lips brushed against his knuckles, Prom blushed bright red. Gladio’s lips were surprisingly soft. Prom’s eyes nearly stuttered and stopped when Gladio looked at him through his lashes, his honey amber eyes drawing him in more and more.

“Gladio, stop it,” Ignis scolded him. Gladio released Prom, who immediately looked at Ignis in embarrassed confusion. “We’re supposed to be teaching him.”

“Hey, he’s the one who said to seduce him,” Gladio replied with a laugh. Prom flushed in embarrassment, his hands clenched into fists. Of course Gladio was just messing with him. He looked away from them and out at the scenery as tears formed at the edges of his eyes. Prom didn’t like how he felt when Gladio did that at all, primarily because Gladio had only been joking. It was a cruel joke. 

“I think I can skip that part,” Prom announced, refusing to look at them but Gladio especially. He put his elbow on his leg as he leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm, and continued to stare at the scenery changing around them slowly. Trying to be subtle, he wiped the tears away using the hand that his chin was resting in.

“Yes,” Ignis replied. Prom heard the book that he was holding close and vaguely saw several gestures towards Gladio from Ignis and Noctis both. He ignored it in favor of the scenery.

The rest of the trip passed awkwardly until they reached the large ship that was more for transporting materials and shipping containers than it was for transporting people. Prom had come to expect that with the three. They had a very sneaky way of maneuvering through the country. It was likely because of Iedolas. He had his spies everywhere, and if anyone was purported to have the whereabouts of the lost prince then he would easily kill all of them.


	5. Dancing and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom learns to dance

By the time they reached the coast, Prom was studying still. He ignored Gladio, wounded by his embarrassing attempt to fluster him that had so obviously worked. It was difficult to admit, but the reason he was so flustered with Gladio was because he was attracted to him. And Gladio was so obviously only messing around with him. It was a cruel thing to do.

The trip out to sea wasn’t as terrifying as Prom thought it would be. The crew was pleasant enough, and they were all bunking in a room that was surprisingly larger than Prom expected. Noctis and Ignis immediately grabbed the top bunks, but Prom didn’t doubt that they would end up sleeping together. Noctis did that a lot. Prom was relegated to a bottom bunk in the steel grey room, and he did everything in his power to ignore Gladio was sleeping just across from him.

It would take a week for them to reach Galdin Quay. From there, they could take a ferry to Altissia, which would only take a few hours. Ignis decided that it was a good opportunity for Prom to study more, and he was happy to oblige. It kept them off his back, and he could avoid Gladio easily by saying he needed to focus. But then came the day that he would have to face them all, and Prom was not looking forward to it.

“Here,” Gladio said as he handed him a black box with a ribbon on it. “Put it on. Ignis wants to see you on the top deck.”

“What is it?” Prompto asked him as he looked at the box. He opened it and saw a nice white suit with gold trim inside. “A suit?”

“You can’t be expected to meet Lunafreya or the kings dressed like that,” Gladio replied, indicating to Prom’s ragged clothing. 

“What about you?” Prom asked him skeptically. Gladio was wearing the same thing he always wore. Dressed in all black, and barely wearing a shirt so that Prom could see his muscles and large eagle tattoo spanning his arms and back. 

“They only care about the prince, not me,” Gladio pointed out. Prom sighed and looked down at the suit. “Listen, I’m sorry for the other day. I got carried away and-”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Prom interrupted. He stood up and took off his jacket, ready to get changed. That’s when he caught Gladio staring and blushed. “Are you going to stare the entire time I’m changing?”

“Sorry,” Gladio replied quickly. It was the first time Prom actually saw him blush, and he didn’t know how to take that. After Gladio left, Prom changed into the suit, surprised that it was perfectly tailored for his frame. Prom didn’t like how he felt when Gladio’s eyes were on him. It felt good, like he wanted him to see more, and that was concerning. It also made him immediately think about how he hoped Gladio liked him in the suit, but he dismissed the thought as he made his way to the top deck.

Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio were waiting for him on the top deck with the crew members working further down towards the mast. Prom looked at them, his eyes naturally drawn to Gladio. It was hard not to stare at him, especially because Gladio was looking at him like he had just seen one of the Six Astral appearing before him. It made him blush, and he cursed himself for being unable to hide his emotions. No wonder Gladio teased him. It wasn’t hard to tell that he had a crush on him.

“Looking good,” Noctis commented as he approached them nervously. “Like you might actually be a prince.”

“Indeed,” Ignis commented. There was music playing from a small radio, a waltz that was tender and gentle. “You need to learn how to dance. I will be your instructor. Gladio will be your partner.”

Prom looked from Ignis to Gladio in disbelief. Were they really going to put him through more torture? Gladio stepped forward as if he actually wanted to dance with him. Worried, Prom looked between them, knowing that he was trapped. Ignis and Noctis had clear boundaries about things like this, and the only other option was Gladio.

“Gladio will lead,” Ignis explained as Noctis turned the music up so they could hear it over the roar of the ship cutting through the water. “Prom, since you are a bit petite, you will most likely follow the lead of any man you may dance with. If it’s a woman then you will lead. Make sure you pay attention to what Gladio is doing.”

Prom nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. With a racing pulse, Gladio and Prom both bowed, then Gladio took Prom’s hand in his. Uncertainly, Prom put his hand on Gladio’s arm as he took the same arm and wrapped it around his waist, putting his hand on the small of Prom’s back. It was just how they were supposed to be to waltz. Prom’s heart was beating erratically. 

As Ignis began instructing them, Gladio began to direct Prom, and they danced the waltz intently, listening to Ignis’s instructions. But something began to change halfway through the dance, and suddenly Prom was no longer focused on Ignis’s voice but on Gladio’s eyes. Gladio was staring at him, making him blush, and he wished that it had been anyone but Gladio that he had danced with. 

“That suit looks nice on you,” Gladio said softly as they danced. Prom felt his heart beating quickly, their bodies dancing along as if they had always been fit for each other, taking subtle directions without even speaking.

“Th-Thank you,” Prom managed to utter, even though he felt like his heart was about to climb into his throat at any moment. “I didn’t know you could dance.”

“I’m light on my feet,” Gladio explained with a smile. “You are a decent dance partner yourself. Where did you learn?”

Prom looked at him in confusion. He had some vague memory that slipped from his grasp of being a small boy and dancing, but with who and where was unclear. He blamed it on all the studying he had to do in order to meet Lunafreya and the kings. “I don’t know. This is my first time dancing.”

“You could have fooled me,” Gladio replied with a smile that Prom impulsively returned. “I’m sorry about the other day, Prom. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I got carried away.”

Prom was brought back to reality in that one jarring moment, and his feet faltered. He slipped and Gladio caught him, holding him tightly as he looked down at him. Gladio was so much taller than he was, and feeling his arm around his waist, their bodies pressed together, was enough of a reminder to Prom. He knew that he didn’t belong with them. He didn’t belong anywhere.

“It’s fine,” Prom said, trying to dismiss the topic altogether. “I know you just want to get me to Altissia so you can drop me off. I know you’re only ever just kidding.”

“It’s not like that,” Gladio tried, still holding onto Prom, even though they had stopped moving. “Prom… I… You are very beautiful, you know.”

Prom froze, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest. He held onto Gladio’s strong arms and felt like his entire future was before him. Slowly, Gladio began to lean forward, his lips hovering closer to Prom’s. Was he going to kiss him? 

“Gladio,” Noctis called before their lips could meet. Gladio seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in, and he released Prom to stand up straight and take a step back. “The plan.”

“Right, right,” Gladio muttered. He looked at Prom with a pained expression, one that worried him. 

“What plan?” Prom asked them. He wasn’t exactly sure what they were planning, but he definitely decided that he didn’t like it.

“Just the plan to get you to Altissia and meet the kings,” Ignis quipped before either of them could respond. “That should be enough for today, I think. Let’s all get some rest on the coming voyage ahead.”

“Right,” Prom said. He quickly made his way back to their cabin and changed out of his clothes and into something comfortable to sleep in. It was already sunset, and Prom didn’t feel much like doing anything else. Everything about Gladio had him confused, and he didn’t like it at all. He kept telling himself to cut it out, to stop being like this, but it wasn’t helping. 

Eventually, the others returned to the room and settled in for a night of conversation and relaxation. There was a storm on the horizon, making Prom more than a bit uneasy to be at sea, but Gladio assured them all that the ship could handle a few rough waves. At some point, Ignis brought them all food, likely made himself since he didn’t like the fare onboard. Despite their reassurances, Prom was still awake by the time Ignis and Noctis fell into a deep sleep on Noctis’s cot.

“Have they always been like that?” Prom asked Gladio. Ignis had his arms around Noctis, and they looked like they had been sleeping like that for years. Prom was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against his cot, and Gladio sat across from him. They were sharing a blanket, neither of them able to sleep.

“As long as I can remember,” Gladio replied as he looked up at them. “They weren’t always so overt about it, but they’ve known each other for a long time.”

Prom nodded. “What about you? Have you ever thought about finding someone?”

“It’s just me, and I’m happy with that.” Gladio stretched out his legs and accidentally knocked over his travel bag. A small box tumbled out, and Prom looked at it in surprise. It looked familiar, and as he reached out to put it away, his pulse raced. “Shit. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Prom replied as he held it up. He looked at it, twirling it around in his hands. “What do you suppose it is?”

“It’s a jewelry box,” Gladio replied, as if confused by the question. “What else could it be?”

“I don’t know,” Prom replied. He felt a tugging at the edges of his memories, an increasingly familiar sensation since he started this journey. He thought of a melody, something soft and sweet, a lullaby. “Maybe music?”

“Music?” Gladio asked curiously. Prom shrugged and put it away in the bag. “Why do you say music?”

“I don’t know,” Prom replied honestly. “I just thought that maybe it’s not a jewelry box.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gladio sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous brown locks. “It’s locked. Not like we can open it and find out.” He stood up and offered a hand to Prom, who stared at it a moment before ultimately deciding to take it. “Well, your highness, we should both try and get some sleep.”

Gladio pulled Prom to his feet just as the ship rocked. Prom stumbled into him and blushed, grateful for the darkness of the room to hide it for once. At first Gladio didn’t let him go. Instead, he ran a hand through Prompto’s unruly blond hair. But he did let him go, and Prom was left confused as he climbed into bed. As he drifted into an uneasy sleep, nightmares overtook him, and he had the oddest sensation of being watched.

_Prom was standing in the middle of the palace in Gralea, only it was alive and vibrant with life and joy. He looks around in confusion at first, wondering what he was doing there. But then he felt a pull down the hall, and he followed eagerly. He had to get to someone. His parents? Prom wasn’t sure._

_As he walked down the hall, he felt a bit off kilter, and he swayed while he walked more than one. There was a shadow just around the corner, something that beckoned him to follow. Prom realized he was wearing swimming trunks of red and gold. That’s right. He was supposed to meet them to swim. Who was he supposed to meet though?_

_Following the shadow, he found his way to a pool in the center of the palace. It was a large swimming pool, and Prom found two men in there already swimming and laughing amongst themselves. King Ardyn and King Verstael. No. It was his parents. How could he have forgotten something so simple?_

_“Prompto! My child!” King Ardyn called happily as he swam to the edge of the pool. Prom swayed a bit as he reached the edge, and he looked at his father. King Verstael swam up behind him, wrapping his arms lovingly around Ardyn’s shoulders. “Come swimming with us. It’s a lot of fun.”_

_Prom wanted to say something, but he was distracted by the shadow passing through. He looked at the pool and forgot about it, then looked back to the shadow. Something seemed off. He swayed dangerously, and he felt like he shouldn’t jump in._

_“Come in,” King Verstael encouraged him. “Come in, my dear. It’s nice and warm.”_

_“Yes,” a sinister voice said behind him. Prom turned and let out a scream. There was a man standing behind him, someone familiar and horrifying, his eyes completely jet black. He tried to take a step back, but if he went any further than he would fall in. “Jump in, Prompto! Join your family as they will soon be joining you in eternity!”_

_“No!” Prom screamed. The man grabbed him, and he struggled to break free. “No! Let me go!”_

_“I will kill you all!” the man cackled as he gripped Prom tighter. “You shall perish and Eos will be mine!”_

_“No!” Prom cried. The man laughed louder as Prom let out a sob._

_“Prom! Prom!” the man shouted, but his voice began to change._

“Prom!” Gladio called for him. Prom opened his eyes and felt the rain on his skin, his heart racing. Where were they? He looked around wildly and realized they were on the top deck. Gladio was holding him in his arms as they sat on the deck, Prom nestled between Gladio’s legs. What had happened? “Prom, are you okay?”

“What happened?” Prom asked in confusion. He felt tears in his eyes, terrified that something had attacked him in his sleep. What had the power to do that? Tears came to his eyes, and he buried his face into Gladio’s bare chest, trying to hide his panic and fear. 

“You were sleepwalking and almost jumped overboard,” Gladio explained. Sleepwalking? Prom had never done that before. “It’s alright. I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

“Please don’t,” Prom sobbed as he felt Gladio’s strong arms holding him tightly, the rain pouring down on them, soaking their sleepwear. “Please.”

“It’s alright,” Gladio repeated. He got up, picking up Prom as if he were a princess instead of a potential prince. Prom only wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, his face buried in Gladio’s collarbone. “Let’s get you inside. I’ll keep you safe.”

Gladio was true to his word. After they had both changed into dry clothes, Prom shaking the entire time, Gladio climbed into Prom’s cot with him. Gladio was muscular, tall, and took up most of the space. But Prom was small, petite, and easily fit in Gladio’s arms. Both of them ignored the problem at hand for the night when Prom told him what he dreamt. He said not to worry, but Prom had the darkest sensation that someone was trying to kill him. For now, though, Gladio held Prom through the night. They eventually fell into an easier sleep, knowing that they had each other to get them through the night.


	6. The Lost Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Gladio both come to a realization

Prom was shaken from nearly jumping off the ship and hadn’t slept well the entire trip as a result. Gladio kept an eye on him, making him feel both safe and uncomfortable. It was reassuring to know that he wasn’t going to suddenly jump off the ship, but he was terrified that he kept thinking about Gladio holding him all night any time he was around him, which was a lot. Prom knew that Gladio wasn’t even interested in being his friend, let alone looking at him that way, so he kept it to himself. The sooner they got to Altissia the better.

Their first stop was Galdin Quay. Prompto had heard about how it was a piece of perfection, a haven to those in Lucis. It may have been glorious at one point, but now it was just a port to transport people to and from Altissia and Niflheim. The port was in disrepair, the restaurant shut down, and there was a hush amongst the group that unsettled Prom. That’s when he realized they were all originally from Lucis Did they remember what it was like before the sorcerer took over Eos?

Noctis took it the hardest. He looked at the world around him like it was his fault, his responsibility to fix it. Ignis had put his arms around him, holding him tightly. Prom knew that there was something that he was missing, something that he wasn’t privy to. It hurt him to know that they didn’t trust him enough to tell him, but he also knew that he was ultimately an outsider, someone who didn’t belong. It was just a farce to make him feel like he was welcome in their group. Even Gladio had been nicer to him since the incident on the ship.

They all seemed relieved when they boarded the ferry to Altissia, and Prom took the opportunity to separate himself from the group and stare at the clear waters ahead. Leaning over the railing, he thought about how his future was ahead of him. When he looked behind him, he saw Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis, all speaking in hushed tones as a group. Gladio looked up at him, his eyes full of something that Prom didn’t understand. It made his nerves feel frayed, and he turned back to the water to avoid him.

“Ready for Altissia?” Gladio asked as he approached him, leaning against the railing with one arm as he looked at Prom. Prom glanced at him, trying not to study how his beautiful brown hair was blowing through the breeze as the ferry took them towards their futures. It was difficult, but he managed to look back out at the water and not at Gladio’s grin.

“I hope I’ve studied enough,” Prom replied nervously. “I mean… I don’t think I’m the prince, honestly, but the only way I’ll know is if I meet the kings.”

“That’s the spirit,” Gladio said, clapping him on the back. Prom didn’t smile, didn’t look at him. There was tension between them, something that even Prom couldn’t ignore, but he didn’t want Gladio to know how he felt. When he chanced a look at him, Gladio wasn’t smiling anymore. “Listen, Prom… When we get there, it’s going to get crazy. But you know you can rely on me, right? Even if you’re not the prince, I’m here for you.”

Prom looked at Gladio, his heart aching terribly as he looked at him. “Thank you, Gladio. I’m… I’m hoping that when we get there and you verify I’m not the prince, you all still want to be friends with me.” He bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingernails. “I know I don’t belong with you guys, or anywhere really, but I enjoyed our time together.”

Gladio went to say something, but the captain of the ferry made an announcement at that moment that they were reaching Altissia in a few minutes. Prom ignored Gladio in favor of walking towards the very front of the ship, his fingertips tracing the railing until he let go. As soon as he did, Gladio grabbed his hand. Prom stopped, his breath catching, and he looked at Gladio with a blush, his hang practically burning from his touch.

“Hey Gladio,” Noctis called, interrupting before Gladio could say anything yet again. Prom pulled away from him and continued towards the very front, wanting to take in the city as they approached it. There were so many conversations between them as friends who had been with each other for so long. Prom never belonged with them. 

He was left to look at the city, falling further and further away from his worries as it came into view. It was a beautiful city floating on the water, and Prom was mesmerized the more he stared at it. There was something within him that yearned for the city, like he knew that someone was waiting for him here. Together in Altissia. Prom wondered if anyone was waiting for him. Did someone love him enough to want to wait for him? If so, why hadn’t they searched for him all this time?

There was little time to talk or ask questions when the ferry arrived. Ignis had said that they were going directly to meet Lunafreya, making Prom’s heart beat rapidly. They were getting close, and Prom would soon be on his own to find his own way. He was used to being on his own, but this felt different. It felt wrong, like he was supposed to stay behind with Gladio and the others. That wasn’t reality, though. They didn’t want anything to do with him, not really, and he had to navigate the world on his own in due time.

When they disembarked, Prom found that he was shaky, and it had nothing to do with being on the water. They had him wear the nice suit they got him, and they formed a cohesive unit with Noctis at his side, Gladio behind him, and Ignis in front. It made him feel off, stiff, dressing as if he fit in place but clearly didn’t belong. Altissia itself was a beautiful city with cobblestone streets and a myriad of maze-like paths to take. Ignis knew where he was going, though, and he led them with little fuss to the gondolas, which served as their own trolly system to get them to and from the next part of the city.

Prom sat nervously in the gondola with Gladio sitting across from him while Ignis and Noctis took their own. They were silent the entire time, and he didn’t know if that made the tension between them better or worse. Prom didn’t know why Gladio hated him so terribly, but it made his heart ache so much he felt it down to the bones in his feet. Instead of worrying about it, though, he focused on acting like they wanted him to. He pretended to act like the lost prince, even though he knew he was a fraud.

When the gondola came to a stop, Gladio got out first and offered his hand for Prom to take. He took it gratefully, his heart racing. It was the first time since they had started their journey that Prom felt like a prince. And it was all a farce, just like Gladio’s kindness towards him, like they pretended to be his friend. He was much better off remembering it. That way he wouldn’t be so disappointed when he had to leave.

Noctis was quick to interrupt them before either of them could say anything, and they continued on their way quietly. Ignis and Noctis happily chatted about how they would get to see Lunafreya at last, catching Prom by surprise. He looked between the three, and Gladio’s eyes widened as if one of their big secrets was suddenly revealed. A sinking feeling started to grow in the pit of Prom’s stomach, threatening to spread outward and compel him to flee.

“How do you know Lunafreya?” Prom asked them as they arrived at a gorgeous villa nestled on the outskirts of town. They all looked at him, and Noctis blushed at getting caught.

“We met when we were children,” Ignis replied quickly. “Do you remember how I told you we were all part of the imperial court in some capacity? That’s how we met her.”

Prom frowned. From what he knew, Lunafreya was Tenebraean and didn’t go to Niflheim once. She stayed in Tenebrae or visited Lucis. Something seemed off, but he didn’t have time to ask about it. Ignis approached the door and knocked, and they waited with bated breath. As the door opened, Prom had a feeling that he was walking into a trap and he was the bait.

“Noctis,” the young woman who answered the door said in surprise. She was beautiful, with blond hair and bright blue eyes. She kept her hair pulled back, some of it in braids, and wore a lovely dress of pure white. “Ignis, Gladio. It’s been so long. What brings you to Altissia?”

“We’ve come to return the lost prince of Niflheim,” Ignis declared with a smile. “And see you, of course, Lunafreya.”

Lunafreya looked at Prom and frowned. At first she didn’t move, but then she held the door open for them and stepped aside. “Come in.”

Each of them entered and gave Lunafreya a hug, save for Prom. When he entered, he bowed politely, knowing that the three of them were likely scrutinizing him just as much as Lunafreya was. She smiled at him kindly, but there was a sadness in her eyes that indicated she was not very hopeful for what was about to happen. If they thought that knowing her gave them any leverage, it was clear they were mistaken.

“You’ve come at a bad time, I’m afraid,” Lunafreya said once they had all sat in the parlor room of the house. “King Verstael and King Ardyn are quite adamant about putting an end to this. Their hearts have been broken enough. They cannot handle another heartbreak.”

Prom looked at her with a pained expression, his heart breaking for the kings more than himself. It didn’t matter that he put all that effort into studying or learning how to be a proper prince. Just as much as he was looking for his family, they were looking for their son. To pretend to be the lost prince would be wrong of him. The others didn’t seem to get that, but Prom understood it better than most. It was one thing to want a family to belong to. It was another to lie about it.

“Surely there must be some way to speak with them,” Ignis offered. “We’re not just waltzing in off the street, after all.”

Ignis and Noctis sat on the flower patterned couch across from Lunafreya while Gladio stood by the fireplace, leaning his elbow against the mantle. Prom sat next to Lunafreya, sitting up straight and on the edge of the matching couch that they sat on. There was a coffee table in front of them with a pot of tea and several teacups out, ready to be poured. It was like she constantly expected company.

“I will ask one question,” Lunafreya said as she looked at Prom with a heavy sigh. “Just one. If you get it wrong then there is no way you are the lost prince. If you get it right… either you’re a very clever liar and have been expertly coached by these three, or there might be something there. Does that sound fair?”

Prom nodded, his hands balled into firsts as he rested them on his knees. The others looked about to object, but it wasn’t their decision. It was his. “I wouldn’t want to waste anyone’s time.”

“Forgive the rather indulgent question,” Lunafreya began as she glanced from the others back to Prom. “How did you escape the siege the night that sorcerer Iedolas took over?”

There was a prolonged silence in the room, and Gladio looked away in dismay. This wasn’t something that they had gone over with Prom, and he suspected that Lunafreya asked it for that very reason. However, there was a vague image in his mind, circling almost like a memory that he couldn’t quite fully grasp. The more he tried to look at it, the more it slipped away, so Prom just let it come to him naturally.

“The details are a bit vague,” Prom said, and Gladio looked like he was defeated, facing away from him and towards the fireplace, still leaning against the mantle. “But King Verstael took me… down a hall and to a room. There was a boy who appeared.” Prom tried to find the words to express it, and he frowned. “The wall opened, and the boy helped us escape.”

There was a silence in the room that was heavier than any silence Prom had felt before. He looked up in confusion and saw Gladio turn slowly to look at him. It was like he was seeing him for the first time in his life. Prom felt uncomfortable and realized he probably said something very wrong. Why did he even think about that? It wasn’t as if he was actually there.

“I’m sorry,” Prom said with a sigh and a breathless laugh, trying to shake off the memory that refused to let go. The boy’s eyes were amber, like pools of honey. He looked at Gladio, but he doubted that thought as soon as it crossed his mind. “I must sound crazy. Talking about walls opening.”

“Perhaps,” Lunafreya mused. Prom looked at her. She didn’t say he was wrong, though. Maybe they had told him, and he had just forgotten about it. “Do you like the Altissian ballet? King Verstael and King Ardyn love to attend every opening night. They never miss it.”

Prom looked between them, understanding her meaning well. There was suddenly a lot of chatter, a lot of back and forth, but it was an easy decision. They would go to the ballet and surreptitiously meet the kings and see if Prom was anything worth pursuing as the lost prince. Prom felt uneasy about it, feeling like he was lying to people who were just as lost and lonely as he felt. He didn’t care about if they were kings or not. It didn’t feel right to lie to them.

*** 

Gladio excused himself as the chatter continued, stepping out onto the veranda to catch some fresh air. His mind was reeling, his heart racing, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to take several deep breaths. It couldn’t be possible. There was no way. Prom couldn’t be… Yet, he was. It was the only explanation for it. It was so obvious now that it felt like he was blind for not being able to see it before. And Gladio… He-

“We did it!” Noctis cheered as he stepped outside and joined him. Gladio opened his eyes and looked at him in shock. The plan. Gladio had forgotten all about the plan. “Prom was great! We’re going to collect the gil in no time at all, and then we can take it and start working to put a stop to sorcerer Iedolas and rebuild Lucis!”

“Noct…” Gladio said softly, his heart aching. Yearning. He yearned for Prom, but he couldn’t. There was no way he could even so much as look at Prom that way again. “He answered the question.”

“He did!” Noctis replied, not getting his meaning. “He’s inside now, talking to Lunafreya about what the plan of attack is. Honestly, Gladio, if you hadn’t told him that one small detail then it’d be all over.”

“Noctis,” Gladio tried again. “You’re not listening. Prom is-”

“Well it looks like we’re going shopping,” Ignis said as he stepped out onto the veranda, followed by Prom. Gladio looked at him with a painful longing that wouldn’t quite go away. It never would. Not when he knew that Prom would always be out of reach. “Lunafreya has gil to burn, and she wants to treat Prom to some sightseeing.”

“I’ve never gone shopping before,” Prom said nervously, although he looked concerned and wasn’t smiling. He was worried about something. Did he remember Gladio? “It should be fun.”

They were whisked away before Gladio even had a chance to talk to Prom. Lunafreya was more than a gracious host. She took them sightseeing, and Gladio could only stare at Prom as he eventually forgot his woes and was lost to the beauty of Altissia. Gladio didn’t get too involved with the process, save when Lunafreya insisted that they all get new suits for the ballet at her expense. 

Gladio felt his heart beating rapidly, his stomach churning uncomfortably, his mind racing, when he saw Prom in a beautiful suit of black with gold trim. Lunafreya spoiled him, as she liked to do with most visitors, and she had selected a suit that no one would see until the ballet the next night. As they continued their adventure, Gladio discovered that there was only one thing wrong with their plan. He was so deeply in love with Prom that he was fairly certain that he had his heart from the moment they first met.

“What’s going on?” Ignis asked Gladio as they ended their evening on a rooftop restaurant overlooking the water. Noctis and Prom were discussing something privately, and Gladio had made his way over to the balcony railing to stare out at the water. “You’ve been quiet all day.”

“Ignis,” Gladio said with a sigh. “I…”

“Focus,” Ignis said before he could even finish what he was saying. “I know you like Prom, as we all do. But if we want any hope of fighting to restore Lucis then-”

“He’s the lost prince,” Gladio interrupted. Ignis stopped and stared at him, his mouth slightly open, shocked in a way that he was never shocked. Gladio sighed and looked out on the water. “It’s so obvious, and I was so blind. All the things he’s told me… Six, his name is Prom. You know, I never told him how they escaped the palace. No one else knows that information save for me, King Verstael, and the lost prince. He remembered it, Ignis. There’s no other explanation.”

“This is… unprecedented,” Ignis said as he looked back at Prom and Noctis. “Two princes at a table, and neither of them knows that they are one. Gladio, this is good news. Great news, actually. There’s no lie that goes into this. Prom goes home to his family, the kings get what they want, and we get what we want.”

“Yeah,” Gladio said, looking back at Prom. It wasn’t the truth. Not anymore. Prom was what he wanted now. How many times had he thought about kissing him, holding him in his arms? Now that he knew for sure that Prom actually was the lost prince, there was no way he even had a chance.

“Gladio,” Ignis warned sternly, drawing his attention back to his friend. He looked at Gladio with a seriousness that told him what was coming. “You need to focus. Prom is the lost prince. Even if there was a chance before… Now-”

“I know,” Gladio replied with a sigh. He clapped Ignis on the back. “You don’t have to worry about anything. I know exactly where I belong.”

He walked away from Ignis then, not wanting to prolong the heartache he felt. They had a goal, a mission, but now it had changed. Gladio’s goal was no longer to dupe the kings of Niflheim to convince them Prom was the lost prince for the lucrative reward they were offering for their son’s return. No, now… Now Gladio had a mission to bring Prom back to his family. He didn’t care about the gil. The only thing he wanted now was to see Prom happy with his family. Even if that meant he had to say goodbye to him forever.


	7. The Altissian Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom discovers the truth about Gladio

Prom was increasingly nervous about meeting the kings the next day. He could barely sleep, his mind was racing, and his thoughts were reeling. Gladio had told him several times that he just needed to relax, that everything was going to be okay. Prom didn’t know how Gladio was so assured that he was going to meet the kings and suddenly be back where he belonged, but he tried to maintain his breathing and try and keep himself steady.

Evening fell before Prom felt ready to face whatever was ahead of him. He was nervous because he knew that he was going to be setting himself up for failure. How big that failure would be remained to be seen, but it was obvious that he wasn’t anyone special. After all, he was just Prom, the orphan. There was no way he was the lost prince, Prompto. No matter how similar their names were, those three small letters made all the difference. Nothing was easy for him, and he knew that the magic of the world was not reserved for him.

It was a chilly night in the Altissian air when Prom made his way via gondola with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio. To his surprise, Noctis had agreed to go with him instead of Gladio. It was likely because Prom had admitted to Noctis that he felt something for Gladio, something that he knew was only going to end in tears. Noctis agreed that it was a bad idea, that once he was reunited with his family then he would have to leave them alone for good, especially if he was the lost prince. Prom didn’t think that it would be worth it if it meant leaving those he cared about behind, but then he realized that it was Noctis’s way of telling him Gladio didn’t reciprocate. It was for the best.

There was an ache in Prom’s heart as they sat on the gondola, wearing a black dress coat with black faux fur lining the collar and sleeves. Noctis was dressed like he was a prince, complete with a cloak and a perfect black suit, and Prom wondered if he had family waiting for him somewhere. From what he gathered, Ignis and Gladio were all that Noctis had. He wondered if it bothered them as much as he was bothered by not having anyone in his life. Then again, Noctis had Ignis as his lover and Gladio as his brother. Prom was the only one who was truly alone.

The venue for the Altissian ballet was beautiful and grand, well lit and enticing as the gondolas stopped just in front of it. Ignis was quick to offer his hand to Noctis as they got out, and Gladio did the same for Prom. Prom was nervous when he took Gladio’s hand in his, feeling like he should have denied touching him. His heart was breaking at the thought that Gladio wasn’t even remotely interested in being friends with him. He didn’t understand the kindness that Gladio was affording him, save for him thinking he was the lost prince.

“I’ll be by your side the entire time,” Gladio said to him as they made their way into the ballet hall, the chandeliers inside casting a shimmering golden glow that made Prom feel like they were stepping into another world. They were, in reality. It was a world of opulence and wealth, a world that Prom didn’t belong in. Right now he was pretending to belong, but he would always be the same orphan as he was back in Niflheim. Being in Altissia, dressed in a nice suit that Lunafreya had bought for him, didn’t make a difference.

“We’re up on the mezzanine,” Noctis explained to them as they approached a flight of broad steps, carpeted in gold like the rest of the building. The walls were a shimmering gold as well with soft red carpets running the length of the floor to ceiling windows, drawn back to show the beautiful light of the moon on the water. “Come on Prom.”

Prom followed Noctis over to the concierge, handing his coat over that he would likely end up selling once he was rejected and on his own. The practicality of having nice suits and fancy coats didn’t mean much when he was poor. The best he could hope to make of it was to sell them, buy some cheap clothes, and hope that he could find a job before the gil ran out. Prom thought it was a bad sign that he was already planning for life without them. Then again, Noctis had made it pretty clear that if he wasn’t the lost prince then it was over for them so much as speaking to him without having to say as much.

“Ignis and I were thinking,” Noctis said as they slowly made their way up the steps. “If it turns out you’re not the lost prince, we’d like you to join us. As a friend, you know. I mean, I know you’re looking for your family, but we’re going to be in Altissia for a little while too.”

Prom was surprised by the offer. He was fairly certain it was the opposite. After all, they had several conversations without him that were pretty much a guarantee that they were keeping him in the dark regarding some matter. Prom understood that he was an outsider, but at this point he felt like they were keeping something he should know from him. Prom felt like if he stayed around them for too long then Gladio would catch on about his feelings for him, if he hadn’t already, and things would get too awkward and tense.

“You know how I feel about Gladio,” Prom said quietly. Noctis nodded. “It’s not like I don’t want to stick around with you guys. In fact, it’s the opposite. But if Gladio doesn’t want anything to do with me, then it’s better if I don’t.”

“Prom-” Noctis began, as if he was about to contradict what Noctis had confirmed for him just last night.

“Shall we?” Ignis asked as he interrupted them, holding out his arm for Noctis to take. Noctis looked at his lover then smiled and took his arm.

“Meet you there,” Noctis said, whatever he was about to tell Prom now long forgotten. He walked away with Ignis, leaving Prom at the top of the steps alone. Unsure of what to do, he turned and spotted Gladio at the base of the steps.

Gladio was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit, his handkerchief a deep blue that matched Prom’s jacket. His hair was pulled back and looked softer than it had in awhile, and his eyes were staring at Prom like he was seeing him for the first time. Prom blushed and thought maybe Lunafreya was wrong. Maybe what he was wearing was a bit over the top, even for meeting the kings.

Lunafreya had selected black pants and black dress shoes for Prom, as expected. Unexpectedly, though, he picked a finely tailored deep blue suit jacket with the collar extending down to his naval with a fine black shirt underneath. The blue jacket had been tailored for his slim waist. There was only one button in the center, and from there a pattern of diamond-like jewels, small and demure but beautiful enough to be noticed, extended outward from it. It was the most expensive thing Prom had ever worn in his life, and only now did he feel so out of place with it on.

Gladio seemed to realize that he was staring, and he bounded after Prom in a way that wasn’t very befitting of their surroundings. Prom found it charming, like Gladio wanted to be there with him and was disregarding all decorum to do so. Stopping just in front of Prom, he smiled at him and scratched the back of his head as if he was nervous. Prom didn’t know what he had to be nervous about, other than spending time with someone he didn’t like.

“You look very beautiful tonight, Prom,” Gladio said quietly. Prom told himself that it wasn’t what Gladio was acting like it was. There was no way they were on a date. They were here to introduce him to the kings and then leave him to his own devices.

“Thank you,” Prom managed to reply, his heart aching at the thought of saying goodbye to Gladio forever. It was what Gladio wanted, though. Noctis had told him as much last night although not in so many words. He figured that at least now was a better chance than never to at least compliment Gladio. “You look very handsome.”

“I guess I can clean up well, like Lunafreya said,” Gladio grinned with a slight hint of pink on his cheek. Prom’s heart began to race, but he told himself not to look too much into it. Gladio was just pleased by the compliment, nothing more. He offered his arm for Prom to take. “Do you want to be my date for the evening?”

“S-Sure,” Prom replied, although he felt like it was an odd thing for Gladio to offer. At least he could pretend for a night that there was something between them instead of just his wishful thinking. Nervously, he took Gladio’s arm and let him lead him towards the mezzanine, his cheeks hot and his body thrumming with the imprint of Gladio’s warmth where he touched him. “Thank you for not leaving me alone tonight. I’m kind of surprised, though. I thought you hate me.”

“Hate you?” Gladio asked in surprise. Prom looked at him quizzically. “I know we didn’t really get along at first, but I don’t hate you. If anything, it’s the opposite, Prom. Who told you that I hate you?”

“Well,” Prom said quietly, his cheeks flushing brighter red when Gladio told him that he didn’t hate him. “Yesterday I talked to Noctis about something and-”

“Don’t listen to Noctis when it comes to how I feel,” Gladio interrupted before Prom could even finish what he was saying. “He’s on a mission to get something, and he’s a bit temperamental about it. I was going to actually say… I know things are going to work out with the kings, but if they don’t… I’d like it if you hang out with us. Stick around a bit. If you want.”

Prom stared at him in shock, wondering why Noctis had lied to him when Gladio was telling him something entirely different. Something was wrong. Something was off, and Prom was at the center of it but was oblivious. It felt like someone was intentionally lying to him, possibly all of them, and there was some sort of con going on that they had willfully kept him out of. Prom told himself that Gladio wouldn’t do that to him, that he at least cared for him enough not to involve him in something like that. But how much did he really know about him?

“That sounds nice,” Prom replied. It was an honest reply, one that he hoped Gladio wouldn’t take advantage of. Something didn’t feel right, though, as they sat down in the front row of the mezzanine, Ignis and Noctis sitting just behind them. There was a sudden feeling that he had entered into a behemoth’s stomping grounds, and he was the main prey.

“Look,” Gladio said as he handed Prom a pair of binoculars that Ignis had handed him. “Over there to the left. The kings are there.”

Prom didn’t have time to think about anything else. He took the binoculars in his hands and held them up shakily. Looking over to the left, he saw the kings sitting side by side, looking both beautiful and regal in the white and red matching suits they wore. Prom saw King Ardyn, his auburn hair long and tied low at his neck, his golden eyes tired and sad. How long had he been searching for his son? And now Prom was going to take advantage of them? He couldn’t do it, no matter how much the others thought he could potentially be the lost prince. There was no way he could continue such pain.

Then Prom saw King Verstael sitting next to him. He was pale blond with blue-violet eyes and freckles so light that Prom almost couldn’t see them. Prom had a moment where he thought he was staring into a mirror at his future self. There was no way it could be true though, could it? It had to just be a trick of the mind, the lighting showing Prom what he wanted to see.

“He looks like you,” Gladio whispered as Prom shakily handed the binoculars back to him. “You see it, don’t you? Once they see you, they’ll see it too.”

Prom made to say something, but the ballet started and they were plunged into darkness, save for the light on the stage to highlight the dancers. As much as Prom tried to enjoy the dancers, he couldn’t focus on the show at all. His mind was distracted from his racing thoughts about the kings. Whenever Gladio handed him the binoculars, Prom would look at the kings and not at the ballet. Eventually he handed the binoculars back to Gladio and refused them for the future. Instead, he twisted and turned the program in his hands, reducing it to shreds on his lap.

“It’ll be okay,” Gladio said as he took Prom’s hand in his and held it like they were lovers, fingers intertwined and palms pressed together. For a moment it took Prom out of his worry and made him focus on Gladio. Looking at him, he couldn’t help but find him so beautiful. Why couldn’t Prom just fall for someone who loved him in return?

The lights came up halfway through the show, the intermission a chance for people to get up and stretch their legs. This was the moment that they were waiting for, and Prom now felt like he wanted nothing more than to run away. He had no choice now. Gladio stood up and looked at Noctis and Ignis, who nodded in support. Holding onto Prom’s hand, Gladio pulled him towards the kings.

Prom didn’t think he was ready for this, but Gladio insisted on trying. Uncertainly, he followed Gladio down the glorious halls and towards a room where Lunafreya had peaked her head out and was waiting for them. Prom felt his heart racing and his stomach churning uncomfortably, and he had the sudden thought that he needed to run away. Gladio had a hold of his wrist, though, and was pulling him towards an uncertain future that felt wrong. It felt like he was there for the wrong reasons, and he didn’t want to hurt those who were already suffering.

“Gladio,” Lunafreya said in surprise. “I would’ve expected Noctis or Ignis to be the ones to make the introduction.”

“Noctis is avoiding it,” Gladio said with a grim nod. Lunafreya nodded in understanding, once again leaving Prompto out of the loop. “I’ll be able to make the introduction.”

“Very well,” Lunafreya replied. She looked at Prom with a grim nod, as if this was a moment she, too, had been afraid of and waiting for. “Prom, you stay here until the introduction is made. We’ll come get you when we’re ready.”

Gladio turned to Prom and put his hands on his arms, giving him a warm smile. “I’ll only be a minute. Just keep breathing, and you’ll be fine.”

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he didn’t, leaving Prom alone as he followed Lunafreya into the room. They shut the door behind them, but Prom noticed how it didn’t close all the way. He knew he shouldn’t listen, that he should just do what he was told and wait. Instead, he leaned forward, realizing that he could hear what they were saying inside. Prom was terrified, but he couldn’t pull away. He had to know what they were saying, if they were hiding anything from him.

“Your majesties,” Lunafreya was saying on the other side of the door. “I would like to introduce you to Gladiolus Amicitia. He has come here with important information for you.”

“Your majesties,” Gladio continued before they could even approve or disapprove. “I have come with the lost prince, Prompto. He’s just on the other side of that door, and I know for certain that you will be reunited with your son.”

Prom could tell he was trying to speak like Ignis in this situation. It came off as awkward and ingenuine from him. “Enough,” one of the king’s said in a voice that sounded eerily familiar. “Haven’t you people made a fool out of us enough? We’re tired and want to enjoy the ballet in peace.”

“Your majesties, please,” Gladio tried, a hint of desperation in his voice. “We’ve traveled all the way from Niflheim to-”

“Yes, yes,” the other king said dismissively. “We’ve heard all the tales of people traveling far and wide… Wait a minute. Gladio… Why does your name sound familiar?”

“I don’t know, your majesty,” Gladio replied. Prom could hear an edge to his voice, as if he was trying to hide the truth.

“I know,” the first king said in sudden recognition. “You’re that man who is traveling with your goons, holding auditions to find the lost prince and parade him around like he’s our long lost son. To collect the reward! Shame on you! We’re done here.”

“Gladio, is this true?” Lunafreya asked in concern. “Did you tell him-?”

“No!” Gladio insisted. “I didn’t! It really is him!”

There was a sudden commotion on the other side of the door as one of the king’s called for security. Gladio was protesting, and Prom could only stand back in horror, waiting for what he could not say. It was a lie. It was all a lie. They were doing it for the gil. Prom had fallen for someone who only wanted to use him for the gil. Was any of it true? No, it wasn’t true. Prom knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t the lost prince, just a lost orphan who had almost taken advantage of two wounded men looking for their son.

Prom took a few frantic steps backwards as security tossed Gladio out of the room. He landed on his knees, his hands bracing the ground, and he had a wild look in his eyes. Slowly, he looked up at Prom, his honey eyes still so beautiful. Prom stared at him in shock for a time, his heart beating rapidly as he felt it breaking. Gladio must have seen something on his face, because his eyes widened in surprise.

“Prom-” Gladio bega, but Prom cut him off, not wanting to hear what sort of lies he had to tell him now.

“You used me,” Prom said, his voice just barely above a whisper. Gladio got to his feet, not breaking eye contact with him, like he knew that Prom was going to run. Prom took a shaky step backwards, looking at him with betrayal and fear. “You used me for gil? How could you?”

“Prom,” Gladio said. He took a step forward, reaching out to him, and Prom took off, walking at an improperly fast pace down the hall and towards the exit. He followed after him, but Prom was set on getting out of there as fast as possible. “That’s now how it is. At least not now. I-”

“You used me!” Prom nearly screamed at him. His heart was breaking at the thought of how he had fallen for someone who only wanted to use him. “And to think I believed you! To think I lo-… Agh! Just leave me alone.”

“Prom please wait!” Gladio tried as he grabbed Prom’s upper arm firmly. “I need to tell you something!”

“Don’t touch me!” Prom shouted, slapping Gladio across the face. It wasn’t a hard slap; Prom wasn’t strong enough for that. It was likely more the shock that he had actually done it that made Gladio let go and take a step back in surprise. Prom looked at Gladio with anger and betrayal then turned around and left quickly, knowing that it didn’t matter what was said at this point. They had all used him and hurt him.

Quickly, Prom made his way to the gondolas, not bothering to check and see if Gladio was following him. That would cost valuable time, and the only thing he could think about was getting out of there as soon as possible. The gondolier seemed to understand that he was trying to get away, stopping only to get his coat, and they swiftly left and headed back to the hotel.

On the way back, there was nothing to do but wait for the gondolier to get him there. Prom felt his heartache tearing through him as he sobbed, wondering how he could have been so foolish to think Gladio had ever cared. They had all lied to him, but for Gladio to lie to him was even worse. He had been there and comforted him at times Prom couldn’t open up to anyone else. This was something that Prom didn’t know if he could recover from. They had taken the thing he wanted most and used it against him.

Prom had to pack his things and leave quickly. He would take what he was carrying and just go. But what then? There was nothing that would replace the horrific heartbreak he felt in his heart, spreading out like blood pooling from a knife wound. Prom blamed himself more than anything. He should have known that it was going to be like this, but he ignored the warnings. Now, the only person to suffer for it was Prom. He was alone, as he always thought he was, and nothing would change that.

Not even a whisper of false hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Xhidaka](https://twitter.com/XHidaka1) for doing the lovely Promptio art of Gladio seeing Prompto at the ballet! It's great to see before everything fell apart xD


	8. Journey to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom remembers

Gladio stared in fear as he watched Prom walk away. He had done this. He had broken Prom’s heart, had lied to him, and had failed to tell him the complete truth. Prom deserved everything, every piece of happiness, every kind moment. Prom deserved his family. Out of all the people he knew, somehow Prom hadn’t been jaded by the world. He had held onto a wish and a hope for the future. They had taken advantage of that and used it against him. 

This was different though. Prom actually was the lost prince. It was a strange twist of fate that brought the true lost prince to them, as if they had been guided by the Six Astrals this entire time to bring him home. Now, though, it was all slipping out of his grasp. There had to be something he could do, something that he could manage to convince the kings that Prom was their son. 

An idea came to Gladio suddenly, and he knew he had little time. Prom was likely making his way back to the hotel, and chances were that the kings would feel distraught by what had happened and leave early too. Quickly, he made his way out of the building, not even bothering to stop and tell Ignis and Noctis. They would figure out that they had to come back to the hotel. Or at least Ignis would.

Gladio walked over to the gondolier that had been specifically designated to take the kings where they needed to go. As he approached the gondolier, he had a feeling that he could probably bribe the man to let him take over. Trying not to be so obvious, he made his way over to him and gave him a small smile, appearing to be nothing more than an innocent bystander. 

“Hey, you heading back to the Grand Altissian Hotel?” Gladio asked with a smile. “I could use a lift.”

“Sorry,” the man replied. “This is only reserved for-”

“Forgive me but it’s important,” Gladio interrupted as he grabbed the man’s collar and pulled him off the gondola. He quickly knocked him out, something that would bruise but wouldn’t hurt him. He took the man’s cape and hat and donned it, setting him just behind a small building where extra supplies for the gondoliers were kept. “Sorry, dude. I have to help Prom, even if he never wants to see me again.”

The thought hurts his heart, but he knows it’s his own fault. As he waits on the gondola, his features obscured by the cape and hat, he thinks about how badly things had ended between him and Prom. It was nothing less than what he deserved. He hurt the one person he loved, the one person who trusted him in this cruel world. He had failed him. THere was no way he was going to fail him in this. Not when he knew who his parents were.

True to form, he watched as King Verstael and King Ardyn made their way out of the theater. King Verstael had one arm around King Ardyn’s waist, the other holding his hand as if trying to steady him. Gladio could hear them as they approached, discussing how he had hurt them and wounded their hearts to the point of breaking all over again. Gladio felt horrible for it, but he knew that this time he was right. It wasn’t a scam. Not anymore.

“It’ll be alright,” King Verstael said as he helped King Ardyn into the gondola. “Lunafreya explained that she didn’t intend for this to happen. She apologized profusely. It’s the last one. Never again, dear.”

“We’ll never find him,” King Ardyn said with a half-sob. “He’s lost forever. He’s out there somewhere, wanting us to find him. What if he’s terrified? What if he’s in trouble?”

“Our son is dead,” King Verstael said firmly, as if he had admitted that fact so many years ago. Gladio began to move the gondola, pretending to be the gondolier from before who knew where they were going. Instead, he was taking them to the hotel. “If we can’t find him it’s because it means he’s not out there, my love. I know you don’t want to admit it, but-”

“But you felt it too,” Ardyn interrupted tearfully. “You said so yourself. You would know if Prompto was dead. But you don’t feel that connection severed. Just lost.”

“I was wrong,” King Verstael replied. “Gondolier, you are going the wrong way.”

Gladio was hurrying the gondola along at a speed that couldn’t just be easily stopped. He felt their pain as they spoke and only felt guiltier for the damage he had done. It wasn’t just some scam where they could have a fake person come in and pretend to save the day. These were two men who were suffering because their child was lost. Prom was their child, though, and Gladio was going to do whatever it took to bring them together.

“Gondolier,” King Verstael snapped. “I told you that we are going the wrong way. Stop this boat at once.”

“No,” Gladio replied, looking at them for the first time since they boarded. The kings both looked at him in shock while gripping each other’s hands tightly. 

“Who sent you?” King Ardyn demanded. “Was it Iedolas?”

“No,” Gladio replied. “I need you to talk to Prom. I need you to see him. And then you’ll know.”

“I have no interest in you prolonging our suffering,” King Verstael replied. “Stop this boat at once.”

“Not until you talk to him,” Gladio replied gruffly. The kings sat in stunned silence, both of them clearly unsure about what to do. Gladio continued on his way, grateful they didn’t realize just what was going on until they were near the hotel anyway. When he stopped, just outside of the hotel across the courtyard, he looked at them. “We’re here.”

“We’re not moving,” King Verstael insisted. Gladio sighed and got out of the gondola, offering his hand to them with a bow. When neither of them took it, he sighed and took out the small jewelry box from his breast pocket and held it up for them. They looked at him in wide eyed surprise. “Where did you get that?”

“Do you think that maybe he might be searching for you too?” Gladio asked them instead of responding. How did he tell King Verstael that he was the boy who had saved them all those years ago? If he had done the right thing, then he would’ve gone with them and made sure Prom made it with them. “Just talk to him. You’ll see for yourself the truth. Five minutes. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Fine,” King Verstael said, giving him a seething look that reminded Gladio so much of Prom that he swore he was looking in a mirror, aged several years. “Five minutes. And then we will be done with this farce and have you all arrested for treason.”

“Deal,” Gladio replied. He handed the king the box then helped them both out of the gondola, escorting them into the hotel. There was no doubt that King Verstael was the stronger of the two, but both of them were trembling a bit when Gladio took them up to their floor. “He’s in the room to the right at the end of the hall. Good luck.”

“Aren’t you coming?” King Ardyn asked, eyes wide in fear. His husband took his hand and held it tightly as Gladio shook his head solemnly.

“He wants nothing to do with me now,” Gladio said with a frown. “I’ve already hurt him enough. I just wanted him to have the family he deserves before leaving forever.”

“You…” King Verstael said as he looked at him in the eyes. “You look familiar.”

Gladio shook his head. “When you see him, you’ll know. Just… treat him well.”

At that, Gladio left them to go and see Prom on their own, knowing that this was the last time he would even remotely get close to him again. His heart ached at the thought, the pain swelling in his chest, and he knew that he had just lost the love of his life. As long as Prom was happy, though, it didn’t matter. As long as he found his family, then Gladio would suffer for as long as it took. Even if it hurt every moment of his damn life.

***

Prom was furiously packing his suitcase, letting his anger propel him faster than his sadness or heartache ever could. He was still cursing at himself for ever believing in Gladio, for letting himself be so easily duped by an obvious scam artist. It was so clear, right in front of him, that he couldn’t believe he didn’t see it sooner. Then maybe all of this heartbreak would have been avoided.

There was a knock on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts as he put the last item in his suitcase and slammed it shut. “Go away, Gladio!” Prom called, not wanting to even be near him at the moment.

The door opened, and Prom turned, his eyes widening in surprise as both kings of Niflheim entered the room. King Verstael looked so much like him that Prom had to do a double take. King Ardyn gasped when he saw Prom and gripped King Verstael’s hand tightly, but King Verstael remained stoic. Prom wasn’t going to try and convince them he was the lost prince. He was going to apologize for what had happened.

“I’m sorry, your majesties,” Prom said as he bowed deeply. “I am sorry that you have been hurt so deeply. That was not my intent.”

“And what was your intent?” King Verstael asked him, studying him suspiciously as he straightened. 

“I’m just trying to find my home,” Prom replied, nervously reaching up and clutching his pendant. “My family.”

“You’re a very good actor,” King Verstael accused. Prom looked at them with tearful eyes. “The best we’ve seen yet, in fact. But you won’t waste anymore of our time.”

“I understand,” Prom replied as they both turned, ready to leave the room. That’s when Prom caught the scent of something unique. Something he hadn’t smelled… Not for a very long time. “Sylleblossom?”

Prom asked the question in confusion, his own senses and mind overwhelmed by the familiarity of it. His head hurt, but then he started to remember something. It had to be a false memory, a wishful dream, didn’t it? There was no way Prom would remember something like that.

“Yes,” King Ardyn said as he stopped and turned around. King Verstael did the same, looking at them in exasperation. “An oil. For my hands.”

“I… I spilled the bottle.” Prom turned towards the window, clutching the pendant tightly as he looked out the window, the memory pulling him into a past he wasn’t entirely sure existed in the first place. “It got on the rug. And it always smelled of sylleblossom.”

Prom let out a bit of a breathy laugh at the thought, but then another memory surged to him, and he turned towards the kings. This couldn’t have been just a farce. It was all too vivid, all too visceral. The scent had brought everything back, something that he hadn’t smelled since he had lived in the palace. With it, the memories kept coming back more and more. Prompto’s memories. 

“But you used to travel a lot,” Prompto considered as he looked at King Ardyn. Both the kings were staring in shock. “So I would lay on the carpet when you were gone and just think of you. I missed you so much. But you always came back. Every time.”

“What… What is it that you are clutching there?” King Verstael asked shakily. Prompto didn’t even realize he was still clutching the pendant. He took it off and walked over to them, handing it to them both.

“You gave this to me,” Prompto said in a hushed voice. That’s when King Verstael took out the box that Gladio had. His eyes went wide and whispered at the same time the kings said it as well. “The music box.”

“My son,” King Verstael whispered with tears in his eyes. He took the pendant and inserted it into the music box. The box opened and played the same lullaby they would always sing together. The same song that was deeply embedded somewhere in his memories, only to come back all at once. 

“Prompto,” King Ardyn said softly, reaching a hand out and touching Prompto’s cheek. Prompto didn’t even realize he was crying until the king was wiping his tears away. “You’ve come home.”

“Papa,” Prompto said with a sob. He looked at both of them, his heart screaming out for his family. They were his family, his real and genuine family. It wasn’t a lie or a farce. It was the truth. 

“Oh Prompto,” King Verstael said as he wrapped his arms around Prompto at the same time Ardyn did as well. 

Prompto didn’t know what he was feeling. Overwhelmed, elated, aching for having missed so much time together. The emptiness in his heart was dissipating, leaving only a hollow hole from the piece of his heart that Gladio had taken. He ignored it in favor of being with his family, his real and true family, for the first time in so many years. There was so much to discuss, but now Prompto remembered. Now he would be able to have a family, even if his heart would always feel empty for not having Gladio in his life. 

“You’re home,” King Ardyn sobbed as he held him close. “You’re home, Prompto. Oh, my son. How we’ve longed for this day.”

“I’m home papa,” Prompto cried quietly, gripping onto his parents tightly. “I’m home.”

They would hold onto each other for a long time, none of them wanting to let anyone go. Prompto was finally home, and he finally knew who his family was. So why did his heart hurt so much? And why couldn’t he stop thinking about Gladio?


	9. Conflicted Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prom are left to make a decision

Gladio stood in the office in his best suit, looking at King Verstael and King Ardyn as they were about to deliver a verdict. King Verstael was sitting in the brown leather chair, and King Ardyn was standing behind him. Both of them looked stern, and Gladio’s heart was racing in response. He had abducted the kings, even if it was for noble reasons. Hopefully, they found it in their hearts to forgive him.

It didn’t hurt that Noctis and Ignis were standing off to the side, both of them in royal suits with many medals denoting their status. As soon as it had been revealed that the prince of Lucis had returned, he had been welcomed with open arts and a rejoiceful acceptance. Ignis was welcomed just as well, especially since Noctis made his intentions to marry him known. They had made him a grand duke, something that they could only do, and would make them both king and king consort of Lucis. Noctis got what he wanted. He could journey back to Lucis and fight for the country. It left Gladio alone.

“Prince Noctis and Lord Ignis have declined their cut of the reward of fifteen million gil,” King Verstael explained, indicating to the briefcase in front of him that was opened, revealing the gil that made up the reward money. “That means the entirety of it goes to you, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

Gladio stared at the money while Ignis and Noctis smiled at him warmly. When he looked back at the gil, he couldn’t help but frown. Prompto was the only thing he wanted, the only thing he couldn’t have. The love he felt for Prompto ran so deep that he felt an emptiness and hollowness in his chest, knowing that Prompto hated him now. There was nothing that could fix that, and all the gil in the world wouldn’t help. Nothing would convince Prompto that he loved him or that he was sorry for what had happened.

“I respectfully decline, your majesties,” Gladio said with a bow, his right hand over his heart. They looked at him in surprise. “There is nothing that you could give me that I would want.”

Suppressing a sigh, Gladio was compelled to look around and wonder where Prompto was. “He’s on his way,” King Ardyn explained, drawing his attention back to the kings. “You can always stay here with us. Six know we owe you a world debt.”

“Perhaps one day,” Gladio replied, knowing that he could never return back to their wonderful life if Prompto hated him. Would he even be able to forgive Noctis and ignis, even if it meant them telling him the complete truth? “Thank you for the generous offer, your majesties. Prince Noctis, Lord Ignis, I wish you the best.”

“Where do you plan on going?” Noctis asked impulsively, forgetting the decorum in place of the friendship that they had for so many years. Gladio had been friends with Noctis since he worked in the kitchens of the palace in Niflheim. It was hard to say goodbye, but he knew that he didn’t belong in such an opulent place. He wished he did so he could stay close to Prompto. Then again, he wished a lot of things that would never come true.

Gladio shrugged, forgetting his manners for a moment. “Maybe back to Niflheim. Maybe Lucis. I haven’t decided yet.”

“Spend the night here,” King Verstael offered. “Think on it. This place is yours. After all, you are the one who persevered and wouldn’t let us miss out on reuniting with our son.” 

“Thank you, your majesties,” Gladio replied with another bow. “I hope you have a bright and happy future with Prompto.”

After a few more pleasantries, Gladio was dismissed. He made his way out of the beautifully ornate office, passing by the bookshelves built into the wall, and down the hall towards the stairs. There was a butler at the bottom of the steps, prepared to announce anyone or let them in or out of the main entrance to the glorious palace that had been erected for the kings since their permanent departure from Niflheim.

That’s not what caught his eye. Walking up the steps was Prompto, wearing a pure white suit that was finely tailored, making his petite waist look so beautiful and tantalizing. He had a red sash draped over one shoulder and ending on the opposite hip, the gold trim of the suit creating a beautiful contrast to both colors. His hair was styled well, but there was always that flip in the front, like he belonged with a field of chocobos instead of in a palace.

Hesitating, Gladio made his way down the steps, afraid of what Prompto was going to say. How harsh would he be? How cruel would he be rejected? At some point he thought Prompto might like him, but that was all gone now. Gladio loved him so deeply that he was ready to let Prompto go and be happy with his family. It was everything he ever wanted, after all.

“Gladio,” Prompto said in surprise when they stopped about halfway on the stairs. He said it softly in such a way that made Gladio’s heart both skip and ache. 

“Prom,” Gladio said, his voice just as soft as Prompto’s. Prompto blushed when he said his name, making Gladio wonder once more if maybe the prince really did like him.

“Sir,” the man at the bottom of the steps said. “You shall refer to him as your highness or Prince Prompto.”

“No, it’s alright,” Prompto attempted, clearly uncomfortable by someone he knew having to use such honorifics. 

“No, no,” Gladio said with a bow at Prompto. He bowed deeply, showing him the respect that the rest of the palace demanded. “He’s right, your highness.”

Prompto sighed as if frustrated. “Are you… Are you leaving Altissia? Did you get what you came for?”

“My business here is concluded,” Gladio explained vaguely as he stood up straight. Prompto looked almost disappointed by his response. Was he hoping that Gladio would stay? “I’m glad that you found your family.”

“And you,” Prompto offered. It looked like he was about to reach out to him, but he stopped himself. Gladio felt another stab in his heart, wondering when the pain would end. “I’m glad that you found what you’re looking for. I guess… I guess what I’m trying to say is thank you. Thank you for being with me through this journey and helping me find my family.”

“And thank you,” Gladio replied, hoping beyond hope that Prompto would just love him and ask for him to stay. That wasn’t going to happen though. The pain of Prompto’s anger, the pain knowing Gladio had betrayed him, was too much for them to get past. It was the only thing that he knew for certain. “You took a chance on me to deliver you safely, and I hope that you find your happiness here.”

The butler looked like he was about to say something, but the door to the office opened in that instant, distracting them all. King Ardyn poked his head outside of the door, and Gladio knew it was time to let Prompto go. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew that he had no choice. He had to let Prompto get on with his life, even if that didn’t include him. 

“Your highness,” Gladio said with a bow at Prompto, wishing that he could just pull him into his arms and forget all his pain and worries. No matter how many times he reached out to him, he would never get what he wanted. It was always out of reach, and it was his fault. He had hurt Prompto, and now it was too late for an apology. How could he apologize for such a folly? Was there even any way to apologize for it?

“Gladio,” Prompto called his name as he walked away, making him turn around and look at him longingly. The prince stared at him with a pained expression, biting his bottom lip as if he was trying to prevent himself from saying too much and yet not enough. When he opened his mouth to talk, the words wouldn’t come out, and Gladio knew that there was nothing left to be said.

“Take care, your highness,” Gladio replied with a bow before turning around and walking away from the love of his life. He had been a fool to fall in love. Worse yet, he had been a fool to not recognize it so soon and lose him forever. Yet as long as Prompto was safe, as long as he found his family, Gladio would do it all again. After all, the only thing he desired more than having Prompto in his arms was seeing him happy. The rest didn’t matter to him; his own heart didn’t matter to him. So Gladio walked away, knowing that he would never again find someone as beautiful, as kind, as compassionate as Prompto. He would never fall in love with anyone else again. To Gladio, there was only Prompto.

***

Prompto stared out at the ball from behind the curtain, nervous and jittery. His parents had decided to not only welcome him home with a grand ball but to also welcome back Prince Noctis and Lord Ignis. It hadn’t come as a surprise to Prompto that Noctis was the prince of Lucis. After all, he had his memory back now. As he kept remembering things, it became easier and easier to recognize people he had long forgotten. 

Noctis and Ignis had both apologized for taking advantage of him, for thinking to use him for their own gain. When they had explained that they planned on using the reward money to fund a rebellion and take back Lucis from the sorcerer Iedolas, Prompto couldn’t help but sympathize with their cause. He didn’t like what they had done to achieve their goal, but they had admitted that they became blinded by their need to accomplish their plan at any cost. Once they had explained that to Prompto and the kings, it was easy to forgive them, especially since his parents were happy to help them in their goal.

Yet Gladio had excused himself from the plan, and Prompto had felt a terrible ache in his heart as a result. Perhaps it was the thought that Gladio wouldn’t be around again, or perhaps it was the thought that Gladio really only cared about the money. Prompto wished that things were different, that maybe Gladio wanted to be with him. Now that he wasn’t angry at the thought of being betrayed anymore, he felt like he could apologize to Gladio for hitting him and forgive him for what he had done.

After all, it was Gladio who had saved his life when he was a child, and it was Gladio who reunited him with his family. Not even Noctis or Ignis could boast such a thing. If Prompto didn’t know any better, then he would have said that Gladio cared for him. However, Prompto was standing behind a curtain, waiting to be announced, alone and afraid. He told himself that there was no reason for his fear, yet it had seeped into his core and refused to let go. With a start, Prompto realized that he was afraid because Gladio wasn’t there; the one person he always felt safe with. 

“He’s not out there,” King Ardyn said behind him suddenly as Prompto looked out at the dancing crowd of sophisticates and royalty that were resisting the sorcerer and hoping to one day restore Eos to its former glory. Startled, Prompto turned and looked at his father, trying to understand what he was talking about.

“Who, papa?” Prompto asked, staring at his father. He hadn’t seen King Ardyn in so long, his father, a kind man who only cared about his people. Prompto recalled the night that everything ended, Ardyn had given him the pendant with the promise that they would meet in Altissia. It took far longer than planned, but eventually they did reunite. 

“Gladio,” King Ardyn replied. Prompto released the soft red velvet carpet and looked at his father as he put both hands on his shoulders. His pulse raced as Ardyn spoke to him, the thoughts of Gladio terrifying and exhilarating all at once. He was terrified for what he felt for Gladio but excited by the good memories of him.

“I know that, papa,” Prompto replied, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. “He’s probably out, spending the gil from the reward as fast as possible.”

“Look at you,” Ardyn replied, ignoring Prompto’s statement. “Beautiful and strong and resilient. All without our help. It saddens me to think that we missed so much of your life, but it warms my heart to know that you grew into a fine young man regardless of your circumstances.”

Ardyn turned him towards the ball gently, parting the curtain so they could stare out at the crowd of people dancing and celebrating. Noctis and Ignis sat next to each other on two soft cushioned chairs, not quite thrones. Those were reserved for the kings, with a special place of honor reserved for Prompto in between them. It wasn’t that they weren’t excited for Noctis and Ignis’s return. In fact, they had all made a grand gesture in welcoming him back.There was just something about welcoming their lost son home that made things particularly more meaningful, especially since they had been searching for so long.

Prompto couldn’t help but wonder who had been searching for Noctis and Ignis. Or had they always known they were out there? Since Lunafreya seemed to know that they were alive, perhaps they were aware of it all along, although not quite knowing what they were up to. It wouldn’t surprise Prompto to know that the kings knew that Noctis and Ignis were somewhere, at least alive, while worrying about where their son was.

“This is the world you were born into,” Ardyn continued as they stared out at the ball. Prompto noticed Noctis yawning and Ignis scolding him for it. “A decadent world where you are cherished and loved, a place where you can rise to power and one day make a far greater difference than anyone in Eos. This will always be waiting for you, no matter where you go.”

“I know that, papa,” Prompto said as he looked at him with wide eyes. “This is my home. My family. I’ve been looking for this for so long.”

“And now you have found it.” Ardyn smiled at him and gave him a hug, leaning in so he could whisper in Prompto’s ear. “My dear son. Gladio didn’t take the gil. He knew that seeing you home, with your family and happy, was a reward enough for him.”

Prompto’s eyes widened as his father looked away, his heart racing at the thought. Gladio didn’t take the gil? Did that mean… Did that mean that he cared about him more than he cared about any monetary gain or any scam he initially planned? What did that mean for Gladio’s departure? Was he leaving because of what Prompto had said, because of the anger that he had felt? Or did he really not want to be around him all this time?

“If you decide that your pursuits take you away from this life, we will always be waiting for you,” King Verstael said behind him, making Prompto turn and look at his other father. He hugged him tightly, a sad smile on his face. “The choice is yours, my dear son. We will always be ready to welcome you home, both you and whoever you love. He is a fine man, Prompto. Anyone who would selflessly return you to us without any expectation of reward cannot be all bad.”

“No matter what you choose, we will always love you,” King Ardyn affirmed. “We’ll wait for you out there, should you choose this path.”

They both kissed him on the cheek before stepping out from behind the curtain and taking their place on the throne, joining Noctis and Ignis in their celebration. Prompto stared at them, trying to comprehend what they had said. The only thing he could think of was Gladio. Yet going to Gladio wasn’t a choice, was it? Prompto didn’t even know where to look. Maybe the hotel where they had been staying at.

Everything was so confusing, and Prompto felt it necessary to join his fathers. After all, he had been searching for them for years. Yet as he took a step towards the ball, he hesitated, knowing that his heart was not complete without Gladio there. Prompto needed a moment to understand just what he was feeling, and he decided that he would take a walk in the Altissian palace gardens before he joined his fathers.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iedolas returns

Gladio was wandering the streets of Altissia, trying to clear his mind and rid himself of any thoughts of Prompto unsuccessfully. Everything reminded Gladio of Prompto. The water reminded him of Prompto’s eyes, the streets reminded him of Prompto’s vibrancy, and the entire atmosphere reminded him that Prompto belonged and he didn’t. He wasn’t Noctis, a prince that rightfully was born into that world. And he wasn’t Ignis, who was raised to be Noctis’s advisor from an early age. He was the son of the King’s Shield, eventually relegated to doing the odd tasks and jobs in the kitchens when his future was deemed no longer necessary.

Prompto hated him now anyway. There was no way that he would ever be forgiven for deceiving him, for toying with his heart like that. Gladio hadn’t meant to do anything to hurt Prompto. If anything, he’d do anything to take the hurt away. The only thing he could do had already been done. Now that Prompto was back home with his family, the only thing he could do was wish him well and hope that he had a happy life. Maybe one day he would get to see Prompto from afar, living a happy life with a good husband or wife that deserved him.

“Have you heard the good news?” a woman asked her friend as they sat outside a nice cafe while Gladio sulked at the table next to them. He had stopped for a coffee before he had to get out of Altissia. It was a long road there. It would be an even longer road back. “The lost prince has been returned to the true kings!”

“Shh!” the woman sitting next to her insisted, doing a poor job at whispering. “The sorcerer has eyes everywhere! He probably already knows that the prince has been found. I wouldn’t doubt that he’s on his way there, right now, to kill him! We cannot say it is a good thing or else we run the risk of getting caught too.”

“The poor child,” the other woman agreed. Gladio felt his heart racing as he listened. The sorcerer Iedolas had been the one to take over everyone and everything, from Lucis to Niflheim. Altissia was the last stronghold, the only place where the kings and queens could freely be themselves. “He was just reunited with his fathers, and now he’s likely not even going to last the night.”

“What do you mean by that?” Gladio demanded as he turned to them, his heart pounding as he went pale. They looked at him in shock, like it wasn’t obvious that he couldn’t hear their conversation, but he remained firm.

“Well the rumors,” the first woman explained. “That if the lost prince were ever returned to the kings then the sorcerer would fulfill what he initially set out to do.”

Gladio had to act. Fast. He had to warn Prompto, to tell him that he was in trouble. It didn’t matter if Prompto hated him, if he never wanted to see him again. Prompto was in danger if what these women were saying was true. Remembering the horror of the night Niflheim fell, Gladio very much knew that the sorcerer Iedolas would be very likely not to wait. Prompto was in danger. If he wasn’t warned, then it wouldn’t be much time before he was dead.

***

Prompto felt a hush settling in around him as he walked through the gardens, making him uneasy as he looked at the beautiful flowers and shrubbery all around him. There was a mist drifting in from the water, the smell of the salt air no longer calming and now ominous. He looked behind him and saw the party in the palace brightly lit, welcoming him back, and felt like if he didn’t go back now then things would end poorly for him. 

The fear only escalated as Prompto turned around and took a step towards the palace. When he tried to take another step, he discovered that he couldn’t move his feet at all. Panicking, he looked around until he saw the mist behind him getting more and more dense. When he opened his mouth to let out a cry for help, no sound came. The party continued in the Altissian palace, unaware that Prompto was trapped with something or someone coming for him. 

“Prince Prompto,” a voice said, coming from the mist. It made his skin crawl, and he struggled to take another step. When he successfully did, he fell backwards, catching himself with a painful thump on his backside. He scrambled and got to his feet as he saw an older man with white hair and a goatee approach him. He was wearing white robes and carried a staff, looking both terrifying and evil. Now that Prompto remembered everything, he recognized who this man was.

“Iedolas,” Prompto whispered in terror. He was the entire reason why Prompto had lost his memories, his family, for all this time. Shakily, he stood up and looked at the man, wondering what kind of power he really did have.

“I’ve come to finish the job,” Ieolas sneered, his staff glowing a vibrant green. “I think it’s time that you and your fathers died once and for all. With you three out of the way, I will be able to take over the rest of Eos without opposition.”

Prompto realized that he didn’t know that Noctis was still alive. It gave him a strange surge of confidence to know that at least Noctis would be left behind and might be able to save his fathers. Or maybe his fathers would save them. Either way, if they killed him then maybe the others would get away and be safe. He would put up as good of a fight as he could, knowing that he at least would give his family a fighting chance. Gladio would be safe.

“I won’t let you near them,” Prompto said, although his words came out shaky and his mouth was very dry. Gladio had taught him a little bit about defending himself, something he said he needed to learn when being a prince, but Prompto knew he was outmatched. The only thing that he could hope for was someone realizing in time and getting his family out of there. 

“You won’t have a choice,” Iedolas replied with a laugh. “You will die before they can even think of your name.”

Prompto figured it was now or never. He charged towards Iedolas, only to be thrown back by a wave of green light pulsating from the top of Iedolas’s staff. He let out a scream as he hit the ground hard, landing painfully on his side. Before Prompto could get up, Iedolas was standing over him, pressing his shoulder with his heel painfully to make him lay flat on his back. Prompto cried out from the pain, but Iedolas only dug his heel in harder. 

“You are alone as you always have been,” Iedolas said with a grim smile. “You will die alone. No one will come to save you.”

“Like hell he will!” Gladio called, surprising them both as he ran towards Iedolas, punching him across the face before the sorcerer could react. Prompto didn’t know if he was more shocked or excited to see Gladio, but he didn’t have time to think about it. Iedolas tumbled away from him, catching himself before he fell, and Prompto quickly got up. 

“Gladio, look out!” Prompto called as Iedolas waved his staff. A moment later, Gladio went sailing through the air, his head hitting the ground as he fell. Prompto screamed for him, but Gladio didn’t move. He knew he had to act fast, that Gladio could be seriously hurt when he fell. 

Without thinking, Prompto got up and ran towards Iedolas, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground. They struggled, fists and legs flailing, and Prompto knew that he had to get the staff before Iedolas got to it. It had clattered to the ground just a few feet away. Prompto was able to land a few punches, surprised that Iedolas was so much stronger than he appeared to be, and he somehow was able to break free and scramble to get the staff. 

“Stop!” Iedolas screamed as Prompto grabbed the staff and snapped it in half. It pulsated green then became a cold and just another piece of wood. Iedolas looked at him in anger as he got up. He charged at Prompto, and Prompto screamed for help as he held up one end of the staff, the other falling to the ground with a clatter.

There was a sickeningly gross sound that Prompto had never heard before, and when he looked down he saw that the end of the staff had broken at a point and was buried deep in Iedolas’s abdomen. He hadn’t meant to hurt him, hadn’t meant to kill him, but Iedolas was bleeding and very wounded. Scared and breathless, Prompto took a step back as Iedolas stared in shock then fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. 

Prompto stared at Iedolas for a moment until he recovered from his shock and ran towards Gladio. He was still unconscious, and Prompto immediately dropped to his knees by his side and reached out to try and wake him. He gently touched Gladio’s face, his fingers brushing against his cheek, unsure of what he could even do if Gladio didn’t wake up. Luckily, Gladio stirred with a groan, and Prompto gently helped him sit up.

“Gladio?” Prompto asked softly, looking at him closely as he sat on his knees next to him. Gladio looked at him, his gaze unfocused for a moment until he finally came to. “Are you okay?”

“What happened?” Gladio inquired as he saw Iedolas laying on the ground, unmoving and bleeding still.

“You came back,” Prompto said softly, drawing Gladio’s gaze back to him. There was a beating in Prompto’s heart, one that he couldn’t deny anymore. It was an ache that told him no matter how hard he tried, he would always love Gladio. And Gladio had come back. “Why?”

“I couldn’t let you get hurt,” Gladio replied with just as much softness in his voice. He reached out and touched Prompto’s cheek softly. “I love you, Prom.”

Prompto wasn’t going to wait any longer. Those were the words that he needed to hear more than anything, and it was said with such sincerity that Prompto knew it was the truth. Gladio was the love of his life, someone he couldn’t simply just turn away from. It was something he had denied about himself and about Gladio since they first met, and it made him easily forgive the hurt he had gone through. Gladio had brought him back to his family, denied any payment for it, and came back to help him. If that didn’t make up for the hurt, then Prompto didn’t know what would.

There was no more hesitation, no more worry, within Prompto. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck, and kissed him. Gladio’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close, their kiss deepening in an instant. It felt warm, passionate, and made Prompto’s heart flutter excitedly and comfortably all at once. It felt like home.

“I love you, Gladio,” Prompto replied as Gladio continued to hold him in his arms. There was a commotion on the other side of the garden. It was likely someone discovering that Iedolas had attacked and failed. “There’s no reason for me to be here if you can’t be here with me. I finally understand where I belong. That’s with you.”

Gladio looked like he was about to say something, but it was interrupted by shouts and screams from nearby. Prompto looked around and saw King Ardyn and King Verstael running towards them, Noctis and Ignis just behind them. Gladio stood up, pulling Prompto up with him, then took a step back. Prompto reached for him, but his fathers were on him quickly, hugging him and making sure he was alright.

“I’m fine,” Prompto insisted, looking around. He noticed Gladio was starting to walk away, and Prompto felt a panic coursing through him that he couldn’t ignore. He managed to pull away from his parents and ran after Gladio, stopping him as he grabbed his hand. “Don’t go. Please.”

Gladio looked at him with a smile, his hand pressing against Prmopto’s cheek once more. “I don’t belong here. You do.”

“If I belong here, then so do you,” Prompto insisted. “I love you, Gladio. If you need to go, then I will go with you.”

“My son,” King Ardyn said as he approached behind him. They both looked at the king as they approached. “Did Gladio help you?”

“He did, papa,” Prompto replied honestly. “I love him. I don’t want to be without him.”

“Hmm… that is a conundrum,” King Ardyn mused. “I suppose we shall have to make sure he is honored appropriately. A duke or a lord would be an appropriate title to bestow upon a man worth marrying my son.”

“What is this about marriage?” King Verstael asked, looking between Prompto and Gladio as Prompto held onto Gladio’s arm. His concern transformed into surprise when he looked between them, as if he finally figured out where he recognized him from. “You’re Lord Clarus’s son, are you not?”

“I am,” Gladio replied. Prompto looked at him in shock. Was Gladio also a lord but had just hid it for all this time? “I haven’t lived that life since Lucis fell. I’m basically one step up from a beggar.” 

“I remember when your father died to save King Regis,” King Verstael continued. Prompto looked up at Gladio in concern, recognizing the pain in his eyes. He held onto him tightly, trying to convey that he could share his pains with him. “He was a very honorable man, and I think you have proven yourself quite honorable as well. I think it’s time to bring the Amicitias back to their rightful place. Come now, Gladio. You are where you belong.”

“Unless,” King Ardyn said with a sly smile. “Unless, you don’t consider your love strong enough to be by Prompto’s side?”

“I do!” Gladio said immediately. A flush came to Prompto’s cheeks, especially when he saw Gladio blush a bit. “I mean… I will be here for Prompto in whatever capacity I can be here.”

Prompto smiled at Gladio as they turned and faced each other, both of them lost in each other’s eyes. He loved Gladio so thoroughly that without him there, being reunited with his fathers didn’t seem as magnanimous without him. Gladio was his home just as much as his fathers were, if not more. Looking into his eyes, Prompto knew it to be the truth. There was too much shared between them to just let him go.

“Well, then I suppose it will be up to Prompto to decide then,” King Verstael said with a smile. “Come on back in whenever you two are ready. We will await your decision.”

The crowd dispersed back into the ballroom, the kings of Niflheim returning them with another reason to celebrate now. Iedolas was dead, their son returned, and the future was looking bright for the first time. Prompto kept his gaze focused on Gladio, thinking about all the ways that he wanted to have Gladio in his life.

“What do you think?” Prompto asked hopefully, his heart beating rapidly. He truly wanted Gladio to stand by his side, to be with him. If Gladio didn’t want that, though, he would have to respect it.

“If you’ll have me,” Gladio said with an unusual amount of nervousness for him. “And can forgive me for hurting you, I want to be with you, Prom. For as long as I can be.”

“Forever it is then,” Prompto said with a smile, his heart skipping a beat as Gladio grinned back at him. “If you can manage that.”

“I think I can.” Gladio wound his hand through Prompto’s hair as he pulled him into another kiss, all the pain and fear and worry suddenly gone in an instant. Prompto had Gladio, he had his parents, and he had a future. 

More than that, though, Prompto found a home. And now he knew he could spend the rest of his life reveling in it, knowing that wherever he went, his home would be with Gladio.


	11. Epilogue: A New Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes plans for the future

Prompto stood next to Gladio, the wind blowing through his hair, crisp and cool for an Altissian morning. They were on the balcony of his fathers’ private study, both of them waiting for Noctis and Ignis to join them. The kings were inside looking over charts and numbers, books and reports that would be essential for the coming months. Noctis was likely sleeping in, as usual, but Prompto didn’t mind. It gave him more time alone with Gladio.

“Are you getting used to this?” Gladio asked him, wrapping his arms around Prompto’s shoulders from behind.

“Not really,” Prompto admitted. He reached up and held onto Gladio’s arms around him. “I know I was born into this life, but I spent so long at the orphanage that it just feels like a very far away dream. And then I have you too, and I’m pretty sure I know I’m dreaming.” 

“Not a chance,” Gladio chuckled lightly. There was the sound of a door opening and closing behind them, but Gladio took the time to kiss Prompto before they made their way into the room, their fingers intertwined. 

Noctis still looked half-asleep, even in his royal attire, but Ignis stood next to him with a refreshed gaze. The kings indicated for them to stand around the desk, all of them ready for a discussion that was long overdue. The true rulers of Niflheim and Lucis gathered, all of them ready to look towards a future of rebuilding and joining the countries together now that Iedolas was gone. Their goal was to unite the countries in a way that had never been done before, to knock down all the barriers and bring the people of Lucis and Niflheim together.

“We have a plan,” King Ardyn said as he looked down at the map. “We think we should start with Niflheim. Lucis has gone longer without a king, and they may not immediately understand why you are returning, Noctis.”

“I agree,” Noctis and Ignis said at the same time. They smiled at each other, then Noctis continued. “I think they’ll be more receptive to you two introducing us back into Lucis.”

“Once Prompto is ready, he will take over the throne in Niflheim with Gladio,” King Verstael continued. “We are looking at establishing a meeting place where the kings of Lucis and the kings of Niflheim can live and work together peacefully. The palaces will be open to the public and turned into a safe haven for those seeking refuge and care. Does this sound agreeable?”

There was a communal nod of agreement, the future of Lucis and Niflheim being planned in that moment. “There will be a lot of work to do,” Gladio pointed out to them. “Change might go slow.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Prompto asked with a smile at them all, a welling of hope blossoming in his heart. He smiled at Noctis and Ignis, then looked at his fathers, who returned the gesture. Then he turned to Gladio and leaned his head against his arm lovingly. “I guess we should get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this! I usually go through and do a final edit before posting, however I've been struggling with some health issues lately and was unable to do so. If there are any that you saw, I apologize!


End file.
